Dracula X's Kingdom Hearts: Corruption
by Dracula X
Summary: A boy named Sora dreams to see new worlds, but one night his home is attack during a storm and is separated from his friends Tori and Kira. Now he must travel to other worlds with Robin John Blake, Nightwing and Adam Park to find them, their missing leader Bruce Wayne/Batman, and investigate the disappearance of a man name Gabriel. Mega X Over
1. Cast

**Cast**

Sora: Same as always

Riku: Kira (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder)

Kairi: Tori (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm)

Donald Duck: Robin John Blake (The Dark Knight Rises)

Goofy: Dick Grayson/Nightwing (DC 52/Teen Titans)

Extra: Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Zeo

King Mickey: Bruce Wayne/Batman: (DC 52 )

Leon: Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Yuffie: Téa Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Aerith: Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Cloud: Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Cid: Tristan Taylor (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Sephiroth: Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Maleficent: The Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum/City)

Ansem: Gabriel Belmont/(Castlevania: Lords of Shadows)


	2. Prolouge: Drive To the Heart: Awakening

Full Summary:

_When a mysterious door is unlocked, a storm of evil forces rain down on a small tropical island. Sora, a young man and his friends Kira and Tori, are transported to another world, one that is dominated by darkness. _

_A mysterious race of beings have invaded; they are known only as the Heartless: those without compassion. Sora is chosen as the master of the Keyblade, the only weapon with the power to vanquish the Heartless and their dark intentions. _

_Meanwhile, an unknown high council of mysterious rulers have bound together to control the Heartless and gain forceful dictatorships over their people with violence and fear. _

_Meeting up with three elite crime fighters associate with the legendary vigilante Batman (Bruce Wayne) Robin John Blake a former cop, Dick Grayson/Nightwing Batman's former side kick and Adam Park of the Power Rangers team who are on a mission their missing leader. Sora seeks out his lost friends and combats the armies of evil to uncover the identity of the true master of the Heartless._

* * *

_"I thought there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the day it happened, I was proven wrong. the night my friends and I were separated, my home destroyed I caught a glimpse of something...Something that I'd always dream of when I was little but had no idea it would be a reality._

**Dearly Beloved Plays**

**PRESS START**

**DIFFICULTY: Nutshell**

**MUSIC: LOUD  
**

**Proceed?: YES!**

* * *

**Prologue: Drive to the Heart/Awakening **

For years many of us have wondered, what is out there, are there other places out there besides the world we live in. No one has been able to find that answer.

That is until now...

A young boy of 14 was floating under water. He looked unconscious, but slowly opened his eyes. He had brown spiked hair and blue eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit, a blackish-grayish coat with a hood around his upper body, a blue belt around his waist, wearing grey gloves with his fingers showing out, a necklace with a crown on it, and big yellow shoes.

His name is Sora Hikari, and his life is about to change forever. As he floated down, he looked up at the sky trying to wake up.

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately,"_ he said to himself. _"Like, is any of this for real, or not?_

**Simple and Clean (PLANITb Remix) plays**

He continued floating down the long dark abyss, the water flowing along with his body, it was an endless fall. As Sora eyes fully opened his eyes, he notices that he was no longer underwater. Instead he was on a beautiful island and stood on the sand shore. The bright sunlight causes Sora to shield his eyes with his since he was under the dark water for a while.

He manage look through one of his fingers and notice a girl around his age standing in the water, staring out at the horizon. She had curly light brown blonde hair wearing a mustard yellow shirt, light grey cargo pants, black boots, fishnet leggings and arm length fingerless gloves. Her name was Kira, Sora's oldest friend who stood there in the water her brown-blonde hair flowed as the breeze blew in.

Sora looks out and tried to call to Kira, but to his surprise, no sound came from his throat. He didn't have time to wonder about his voice because when Sora looked down, he notices that the waves on the beach were beginning to pull in.

**You're giving me too many things****  
****Lately you're all I need****  
****You smiled at me and said**

Then much to his horror, Sora saw a huge tidal wave rise over the ocean and was about to crash into Kira, who was unfazed that by the wave that was coming towards her. She then turned around to face Sora, her light brown eyes staring at him. Kira then put her hand out to Sora, as if she wanted him to take it. No longer waiting for her to move, Sora rush towards Kira in hope for him to save her, but the wave crash into them just as he got to her.

**Don't get me wrong I love you****  
****But does that mean I have to meet your father?****  
****When we are older you'll understand****  
****What I meant when I said 'No.'"****  
****I don't think life is quite that simple**

The strong tide flips Sora backwards and stuns him for a second. He opens his eyes and was shock to see that Kira was still standing in the way she was with her hand out. it was like nothing affected her at all! Sora tried to swim towards Kira but the still strong tide push him back towards the surface.

**When you walk away**  
**You don't hear me say please**  
**Oh baby, don't go**  
**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**  
**It's hard to let it go**

Sora emerged from the surface, gasping for air. He looks around and notices that day has transform into sunlight which was strange since everything happen all at once. Then he looks to the shore of the beach and saw another girl standing on the shore. She was around the same age as Kira, only she had long blond hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a light blue blouse with blue ankle jeans, white sneakers and a silver bracelet on her left hand. She was Tori, Sora and Kira's best friend. Tori was waving to him as he wave back happily as he ran to her. He manages to walk towards her but he almost fell to his knees in exhaustion.

**Hold me**  
**Whatever lies beyond this morning**  
**Is a little later on**  
**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**  
**Nothing's like before**

Tori smiled at Sora but her smile quickly faded because her gaze quickly turned away from him to the sky. Sora followed her gaze and notice that a meteor shower was falling. The two watch the falling space rocks but Sora squinted a little and to his horror, he saw something else falling with the shower: HIM!

**Hold me****  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning**  
**Is a little later on**  
**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**  
**Nothing's like before **

Sora turned to say something to Tori but he knelt the ground gave out on him and the next thing he knew: Sora was falling. He reaches his hand out to Tori but it was hopeless, there was nothing he could do. Sora could only lay his head back and close his eyes as Tori put her hand out to him and disappear from his sight.

He kept on falling towards a bright light until he found himself underwater again. Sora kept on descending down the dark abyss until he landed on the ground. He looked around and began to take a step, but then a bright light flashed, shielding the boy's eyes. A bunch of birds flew up as Sora looked up seeing them fly away. He looked down and noticed he was on a giant circular platform with a picture of a teenager with shoulder length red-orange hair, with eyes to match wearing a green Japanese schoolgirl out with a navy blue ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse ankle, length socks and blue shoes.

**(End song)**

Sora looked around the empty arena. Everything was pitched black and he felt very uncomfortable because he was alone... Or at least he thought he was.

**"****So much to do..." ** called a voice from out of nowhere which caused him to almost jump in fright.

"Who's there?" Sora asked, a little freak out that an unknown voice knows his name.

******"So little time.**" The voice continued. **"Take your time"****  
**

"My time with what?" Sora asked.

******"Don't be afraid, the door is still shut." **The voice responded.**" Now step foward. Can you do it?"**

"What door? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, little befuddled by the voice and its words. When the voice failed to responded he sign in defeat when he realize it wasn't gonna talk back.

Sora looked ahead and noticed a light beaming down from the sky. He wasn't sure what was going on, so relying on what the voice said to him and his instincts, Sora took a deep breath and walked forward to the light, slowly but surely.

All of a sudden, a flash of three lights surrounded the boy, almost startling him. As the light dimmed three white trapezoid stones emerged from the ground. As they appeared, he noticed three weapons materializing in front of him. One of them had a sword while the other had a staff, and the last one had a red shield. Sora also notices that they all had symbols of a cracked heart on it. He looked back up at the sky, raising his eyebrow.

**"Power sleeps underneath you." **The voice returned.** "You give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely."**

"Just like that?" Sora implied. "Sounds easy to me."

He jumped onto the pedestal with the shield and picked it up.

**"The power of the guardian." **The voice said. **"Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"**

"Sure why not?" Sora said simply. Then out of nowhere, the sword disappeared from his hand immediately, with small red sparks gently floating up into the darkness of space. "That was weird."

**"Your path is set."** The voice informed. **"But you must now choose something to give up."**

Without saying a word, Sora jump walked off the pedestal and leaped onto the one holding the sword. He picked up the shield on the pedestal and looked at it. He held the blade up towards the sky and examined it.

**"The power of the warrior.** **Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you give up?" **

"Yes." Sora said. Then, just like the shield, the sword vanishes from his hand as well. Sora once again looks up to the sky.

**"You've chosen the power of the guardian, and you've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you chose?"**

"Uh, sure."

The next thing Sora knew the pedestals fell down and the area began vibrating. The floor then shattered and he fell down the endless area of darkness. He felt the force of gravity pulling him down through the endless abyss of darkness. Sora tried to struggle, but the cold, dense darkness was never ending.

Finally, Sora look down and saw the same platform, but with a different picture of a young women wearing a long sleeve green dress with long orange hair tied in a ponytail that reaches towards her back with a golden crown.

The boy landed on the platform and then saw the shield selected earlier appear in his hand.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as he hold the shield.

**"You've gained the power to fight."** The voice said.

Sora got the idea, he gripped the shield's handle tightly, and with all his might, he swung the shield strong strongly. He felt a bust of wind flow through him with that single swing. He then rests the shield on his shoulders and smirked.

"Not bad, huh?'' Sora chuckled with pride.

**"Not bad at all." **The voice said impressed. **"Remember; use this power to protect yourself and others."**

"From what?" Sora asked.

He was about to get his answer. From the ground, a pool of blackness appeared and out of it, a creature of darkness emerges. It walked on four legs, had an antenna like part on its head, and had yellow eyes. The creature's eye locks on the boy like a predator ready to strike its victim.

Sora took a step back from the creature in fright. "What in the world is that?"

Then suddenly, the creature leaps on Sora who strikes his shield to the creature without hesitation and cut it in half. He had his eyes close the entire time and didn't even notice it until he finally look and saw its two piece body dissolved into nothingness.

Sora wiped his forehead, sighing with relief.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Unknown to him, more of the strange shadows appeared behind him. They slowly crept on him, taking small steps so that Sora could not hear them. They were about to pounce of him until...

**"Behind you!" **

Sora quickly turned around and swung the shield, knocking one of the shadows out of the way, but the other two got the jump and took him to the ground, they were about to jump on him some more, then Sora took a big swing with the shield and cut one of the creatures in half. He then ran at them and slashed them both away, easily defeating the heartless again. He stood up and sighed with relief again, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. All of a sudden, he looked down to see a dark wave appearing on the ground. The strong undertow began to pull him under. He tried to struggle his way out, but the force was too strong.

The dark wave pool pulls him under and all Sora could feel was the blackness suffocating him. He struggle but not for long. Finally, he awoke from the darkness and hoped that this nightmare has ended, but he then noticed he was on yet another platform with a portrait of some hearts. It had a pinkish-reddish color to it.

"Aw man!" Sora groans as he picked himself up.

He then saw a door appear on the other side of the room. Curious, Sora walked over to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately, the door was shut tight. He used every ounce of strength, but found it to be no use. He left go of the handles and scratch his head even more confused.

"How can a simple door be difficult to open?"

Turning around, Sora saw a red treasure chest appear on the other side of the room. Once again curious, he returned back the part he started and scanned over the chest.

"Maybe there's something inside that can help me." Sora implied as he open it.

As he did, a light flashed before his eyes, causing him to shut them for a brief moment. As Sora opened his eyes a few seconds later, he noticed the chest was gone, leaving him dumbfounded because of that. He then looked up to notice a huge wooden block has appeared in front of the door.

**To prove you're worthy of the powers that are sleeping within you: crush the crate."**

Sora pushed the box around, but then for no apparent reason, he destroyed it. He noticed a potion on the ground and picked it up and saved it for later. He then noticed the door glowing. He ran back to it and then it began opening by itself. A bright light came out of the cracks of the door, and Sora shielded his eyes from the extreme brightness.

He bravely walked into the light and arrived on a wooden platform of the same island he was at before. He noticed three familiar figures were there:

One was a boy with sandy brown hair wearing a light blue and brown stripe polo shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. It was Jackson Stewart, one of Sora, Kira and Tori's friends who's sister was a teen pop star.

The next person was a girl with black hair, wearing a sparkling gold tank top, white shorts and sandals. it was Jackson's 'Bikini model' girlfriend Siena.

The last person was a teenage boy who had puffy black hair wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. It was Oliver Oken, another friend of Sora.

"Okay, so why are my friends here?" Sora asked.

**These aren't the actual friends you've seen. Those are fragments of your heart. To open the door, just answer their questions.**

"This is going to take longer than I thought." Sora mumbles to himself as he walked to Siena first.

"Hey Sora, what most important to you?" she asked

"Okay..." Sora replied. "Friendship."

"Of course you would pick it." Siena said smiling. "You're always loyal to us no matter what."

Sora smiled then walked towards Jackson.

"So Sora, what do you want out of life?" He asked.

"To be strong."

"Definitely, you need to train better if you want to get guns like these." Jackson said, flexing his muscles.

Sora rolled his eyes and walked to Oliver

"Sora, what are you afraid of?"

"Getting old." Sora answered.

"Don't be man." Oliver said. "Even if you age, you'll always be the same person to us. Unless you're Jackson."

"Hey!"

"Thanks." Sora chuckled smiled, knowing that the questing was over.

The voice spoke up again. "**Okay, You're afraid of getting old. You want to be strong. You want friendship. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."**

"Well, I guess I can deal with that." Sora nodded with a smile.

**"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." **

"Okay, what is this door are you talking about?" Sora asked annoyed.

All of a sudden, a bright flash appeared in his vision for a brief moment, but soon subsided. He was now on another platform with a picture of a orange skinned alien teenager with long red-orange hair with two long bangs in the front, green emerald eyes wearing a purple top with a green orb in the middle, a purple miniskirt, knee length purple boots, and metal arm length bracelets that have an orb on them as him.

"Alright, it's time to take care of these guys once and for all!"

The creatures attacked Sora, but he quickly rolled out of the way and kicked one of them back. Another one attacked him, but Sora slashed at it, turning it into dust. Two more came at him and knocked him down to the ground. Sora quickly got up and dived at one of the shadows and destroyed more charged at him, but this time he was ready. Sora quickly rolled under the shadows and did a counter strike, destroying them. Sora jumped into the air and smashes his shield on the final two destroying them for good.

All of a sudden magic stairs with beautiful mural colors painted on them appeared. He noticed that they were leading up to another platform.

**"Follow these stairs to set your path."** The voice said

"My path?" Sora asked in confusion.

He bravely walked up the stairs and arrived on a portrait of a women with pale skin, black hair, big brown eyes, wearing a green and white sailor fuku uniform with a red ribbon is tied in the front, knee length socks and brown shoes. She had a bow and arrow in her hands.

**"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."** The voice said.

Sora looks down to the ground and noticed his shadow was very tall. The unthinkable then happened; it came to life and rose from the ground. The boy jumped back in fear as the shadow walk towards him.

"What is that?" Sora exclaimed as he was face to face with his own shadow.

**"But don't be afraid..."** The voice whispered. **"And don't forget...If you make yourself more than just a man"**

Then, without any warning, the shadow charged at Sora; he flinched, shut his eyes and hold the shield up for protection. But when Sora dared to open his eyes again, he saw that is shadow had stopped, inches away from attacking him. It then sunk back into the ground at Sora's feet.

"Okay..." Sora said, confuse at what happened.

Then A dark wave began covering Sora, he tried to escape but couldn't get free. It began to engulf him, once again surrounding Sora with blackness.

**"But don't be afraid..** **You hold the mightiest weapon of all... so don't forget...If you devote yourself to an ideal, you become something else entirely." **

Sora could only hear the voice one last time as the black pool covered his body, and his eyes. Everything turned into nothingness. The only thing he heard was the voice once more, whispering in the darkness.

**"A hero Sora, the one who will open the door."** The voice echoed.

The screen fades to black.


	3. Destiny Islands and Wayne Manor

**Chapter I: Destiny Islands and Justice Castle**

The sun shined brightly as Sora sat up, rubbing his head. He yawned and looked around, noticing he was on the island from his dreams. The seagulls flew over his head, squawking lightly. He noticed the sun was shining brightly in his eyes. He looked back down and rubbed his face, trying to fully wake up.

"That's the last time I ever eat Jackson's cooking." he yawned tiredly. He lied back and screamed upon seeing the same girl with the blond hair looking down at him. He turned around to see the girl giggling at him.

"Give me a break Tori, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!"

"Sora, you are such a lazy bum!" Tori giggle. "I knew I find you sleeping out here as usual."

"No, you don't understand!" Sora protested. "There was this weird, huge black thing tried to swallow me, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe- OW!"

Tori smack his hoping to get some sense into Sora.

"Are you still dreaming?"

"I'm not sure." Sora said uncertain.

"I'm telling you, stop eating Jackson's cooking, it'll cost you dearly later." Tori warn.

"That's what I told myself." Sora agreed. Since the dream sequence was over, at least he hope it was, he deiced to change the subject. "Hey Tori, do you remember where what your home was like?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really remember." Tori said, watching the ocean.

Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing."Tori responded.

"You ever want to go back?"

"Are you kidding? I love it here more then anything else in the world, its such a nice place to surf." Tori smiled. "It would be nice to visit it though."

"Not only that..." Sora said, his voice growing excited. "But a whole bunch of other worlds out there! I want see every last one of them!"

"So what are we waiting for? lets go!"

"Hey! you guys aren't going to leave without me are you?" called a voice. The two turned to see Kira right behind them.

"Sorry Kira." Sora apologizes. "I guess we were caught up in the moment."

Kira shook her head as she walk towards the two. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft while you two love birds are messing around."

Sora's face began to glow red as Tori giggle. "We weren't messing around!."

Kira rolled her eyes "And you're just as lazy as he is Tori." she playfully accuse.

"Guilty as charge." Tori admitted. "Besides we have to finish building the raft so we could actually be able to go somewhere."

"Oh yeah." Sora realized. "I just can't believe that Jackson and Oliver couldn't be able to help us with this."

Kira shrugged, then sat right beside Sora on the sand. "Oliver's too busy with his homework, and I think it would be better if we don't let Jackson help us."

"We're better off with a nine year old then Jackson." Tori agreed before she propose an interesting proposition. "Hey guys, why don't we have a race?"

Huh?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Right now?" Kira groan. "You know how I hate running..."

She ignore her. "Ready...GO!"

The two look at each other for a split second before they jolted up and ran side by side. The three of them laughed as they ran under the bridge. The wind blew in their faces from all the excitement and laughter. But little did they know, a mysterious man wearing a brown robe was watching them. He studied them, especially Sora, his orange-red eyes showed curiously for the young man before turning away and disappeared in a dark portal.

* * *

**In Association with Dracula X Productions**

**_Kingdom Hearts: Corruption_**

**Starting**

Hayley Joel Osment

Emma Lahana

Sally Martin

Johnny Yong Bosch

Joseph Gordon-Levitt

Scott Menville

Robert Carlyle

Mark Hamil

and Kevin Corney

**Based on The Kingdom Hearts Series by Square and Disney**

**Stroy by**

Dracula X

* * *

Later that day, Sora walked over to Tori who had her back against a wooden door.

"Hey Sora, can you pick up the rest of the equipment for our boat?" Tori asked. "Kira's getting her equipment and I've done mine."

Sure." Sora agreed.

Tori handed him a list he walked off. The list read that they needed: 2 logs, a single cloth, and a rope it seems easy enough to find. In fact, when he walk up to the shore, he found a log and put it in a wooden cabin and walk to find the rest of the items.

When Sora went to find one of the logs that was wash up by shore, he spotted Siena who was sitting on a dock watching the sun.

"Ah, the breeze feels great.." Siena complimented as she brushed a trick of hair from her face with a hand.

Sora smiled as he picked up the log then headed out to find the another one. Looking at Siena, Sora always wondered why someone as beautiful like her could settle for a knucklehead like Jackson. But he did have his ways, which always puzzled Sora, but he decide to leave it like that.

At another part of the islands, Sora ran into another Oliver.

"Hey Sora, what's happening?" Oliver greeted as the spiky haired boy.

"Nothing much Oliver." Sora greeted back. "Except, me Kira and Tori are building our boat to go travel."

"Oh yeah, you three still working on that thing huh?" Oliver mused. "Sorry for not helping you guys."

Sora just shrugged "It's alright man, catch you later?"

"Uh huh, so long Sora.." Oliver gave the spiky hair boy a thumbs up as Sora returned the gesture before he walked off to continue his mission.

Sora climbed up a few ladders until he reached a small little room. It was a very small squared room and very old. Some grass stuck out from the structures. Sora noticed a white cloth hanging on the side of the room. He walked over to it and felt it. It was sturdy enough, so it could be useful. He took the cloth and went on to find the rest of the items.

"I only need a single log and a rope." Sora remind himself as he headed up towards another wooden area where he saw a rope and not surprisingly, Jackson Stewart, laying comfort in a folding chair sun bating on the roof.

Jackson notice Sora approaching. "Hey there bucko, you feel lucky today? Cause I'm sure am!"

Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance. The name annoyed him since it was the only name that Jackson called him. "What are you so lucky about?"

Jackson jolted out of his chair and faced Sora. "Other then the fact that I'm dating a bi-bi-bikini model!" He exclaimed proudly.

Sora once again, rolled his eyes in annoyance, ever since Jackson started dating Siena who was indeed a 'Bikini model', he wouldn't shut up about it. And nevertheless, it was starting to get pretty old, but that was Jackson to you.

"So, you and Kira and Tori still working on that boat?" He asked.

Sora nodded before walking past Jackson to grab the rope hanging on a ledge. "It should be done by tomorrow."

"Why do you guys want to go out there in the first place?"

"We're doing it so we could find Tori's world out there. Why? you gonna miss her out there?" Sora teased.

"O-oh course not!" Jackson denied.

"Sure..." Sora chuckled as he left Jackson fuming in the background.

Sora then went to look for the remaining item on the list was a single log. And as luck would have it, the log happen to be on a small little island that was connect by a wooden bridge. And as he walked across the bridge, he notice Kira was sitting on a tree. She was faced away from him and watching the sun slowly make its way towards the horizon as she strum on her guitar. Sora walked up to greet her.

"Hey Kira!"

Hey, Sora! Did you gather everything yet?" Kira asked.

"I just need that log and I'll be done." Sora responded, pointing to the log that happen to be right under the tree Kira was sitting on.

Oh, you mean this..whoops!" Kira came down and accidentally tap the log which cause it to roll almost over the edge. With a yelp, Sora flit across the island to reach the log.

Unfortunately, Sora ended up overshooting too much force in his running to catch the log, and ended up plummeting into the water. When he emerge from the water, he saw Kira laughing at Sora while her foot was on the log. Sora made an angry look at her.

Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Kira laughed. Se then jumped down and helped him up. "You always fall for that ever since you were little."

I'll try not to anymore." Sora mumbled as he shook the water out of his hair. "Come on, let's go see, Tori"

Soon after, both Sora and Kira return to Tori with the items in hand. Tori began to laugh at Sora much to his dismay as soon as she saw him drench in water, nut nevertheless, he receive a Hi potion for his efforts and put it in his pocket for later. Later that day, while everyone went back home for the day, Sora, Tori and Kira stayed to watch the sunset as they all sat on a tree.

So, do you think Kira's home is out there?" Sora asked Kira.

"It could be." Kira replied. "But we'll never know if we kept standing here."

"But, how far could the raft take us?" Tori asked. "Do you think it's even strong enough to make this journey?

"Maybe." Sora replied.

"Hey Tori, what would you do if you got to another world?" Kira asked with curiosity.

"Hope that none of them are hostile." Kira joked but turned serious. "But really, I always wondered, why are we here on this small island. And if there are other worlds out there, then why did we end up on this one? Let's just say there are other worlds, that means that our world is a little part of something even greater. We can easily end up somewhere else right?"

"I don't know." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"That's why we need to find out. Kira explained. "If we keep on staying here, we'll never know whats out there. Besides, it can get pretty boring by staying in one place all the time. Ever since I was little, me and Sora always wanted to go somewhere, on an adventure and this may be our only chance. So lets go."

"You really been thinking this hard haven't you?" Tori commented.

"Yeah, and its all because of you Tori." Kira said, getting off the tree and turning to the two.

"Me?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, when I first met you, I could tell you weren't from this world, no pun intended." Kira explained. "That's when I knew there had to be other worlds out there. If it wasn't for you Tori, I would never have thought of the idea. And we became such good friends we got half broken necklaces that symbolize our friendship. We may be separated but..."

"But come together, they are one..." Tori finished as she lifted the necklace from her blouse to show it to Kira.

"Tori thanks."

Tori smiled. "Your welcome."

Sora chuckled before jumping off the branch."Lets head home, guys."

Tori yawned stretching her arms. "Yeah, its been a long day."

Tori walk ahead of the two siblings and headed towards her boat. Sora began walking when Kira called to him.

"Sora!"

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Catch!" Kira called, throwing a star at Sora. The yellowed shooed boy caught it and looked at it. "I noticed you wanted one, right?"

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked in surprise

"Remember? Legend has it that; if two people share it, they'll be a part of each others lives forever." Kira explained. "I know what your thinking, give it a shot. Maybe she'll like it." She gave him a wink.

"Huh?" said Sora with a blush "What are you talking about?

Kira laughed and headed towards her boat. Sora threw the fruit away and headed towards his boat. The two said good-bye to Tori and headed off for home. Sora rowed his boat in the water and looked up at the sky. He wondered to himself what was out there.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the universe, a place separated through space and time were hundreds and hundreds of other worlds. One world in particular was occupied by a large town with a mansion outside the city limits. The mansion itself was surrounded by dark clouds and look very creepy although peaceful on the outside.

The mansion known as the **Wayne Maynor** was home to a group of crime fighters in Gotham City lead by billionaire Bruce Wayne. As a child, Bruce witness the murder of his parents and since then, dedicated his life to prevent others from suffering the same fate. By using his fear of bats to strike terror in the hearts of criminals, Bruce Wayne become the mask vigilante known as The Batman.

Batman over the years had work solo to combat the darkness that threaten destruction for other worlds that was too greater for him to face alone. He had taken up sidekicks and worked with the Gotham Police department to help others in need. So far, everything's been peaceful...

That is until now.

A man in his late twenties to early thirties was seen walking down the halls. He had short black hair and dark eyes wearing a black sports coat, with a light blue dress suit underneath . His name was Robin John Blake, a Gotham City police officer that had deduced Batman's true identity as a child and later as an adult help Batman in his war against crime and he accepted Robin as a teammate despite not wearing a mask. John was also a hot head that got him in trouble nevertheless, a valuable member of the team.

He approach a mechanical door labeled "Bat room." He punch in a few numbers on the key pad and a beeping noise was heard, thus signaling the opening of the door. It was a long walk from the door all the way to the Bat computer where Batman usually did resided and "worked."

"Hey Bruce!" John called while looking over some papers he held in his hands. "Listen, we to go over some evidence we found at one of the bank robber- WHAT!?"

But when he got to the Bat computer, John discovered that the chair in front of the computer was empty. He had his eyes buried in the paperwork and did not see the empty chair when he first entered.. He looked around the room, wondering where the Bruce went.

"That strange." John said puzzled. "Bruce didn't say anything about leaving this early, he must have gone on a coffee break. Then again, when does he take a break?"

Then, out from behind the chair, a black Great Dane mix came into sight with a letter in its mouth. It was Ace, Bruce's loyal dog.

"Ace, what do you have in your mouth?" John asked as he grab the letter from the dog's mouth. he open the letter and began to read it.

His eyes widen in horror as he went over it. "OH NO!" he yelled. "I NEED FIND DICK AND ADAM!" He then bolted out of the bat room to find his 'other allies.'

Over in the Tower's break room, a man in his early thirties was seen sleeping on a couch. He had short black hair like John, wearing a grey T-shirt, sweat pants and black shoes. His name was Richard "Dick" Grayson or better known as his crime fighting persona Nightwing. Dick was Batman's first sidekick known as "Robin" years ago and John's cousin who Dick use his name for his secret identity. Blake was originally gonna be Bruce's side kick but opted to join the Police Force instead. Dick ended up joining a team called the Teen Titans to fight crime outside Gotham but ended up coming back after the group went their separate ways but as his own persona: Nightwing.

John quickly entered into the room, running into a chair and almost tripping in the process. "Dammit, where are they?" He said under his breath as he looked around the room. He turned his head to the left and saw Dick sleeping on the couch. He quickly race over to him. Dick was about to receive an unruly wake up call

"WAKE UP DICK! WAKE UP!" John yelled to him. "We got a serious problem here!" Dick didn't even faze from his slumber, he just turned around on his side and snore. Peter gave out an exasperation sign. Then again, he had been training himself hard these days, so it made sense he was exhausted.

"This not gonna work."

"What is up with all these noises here?"

John turn to the sound of the voice behind him to see a young man with black hair wearing wearing a black sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants and shoes. His name is Adam Park, a member of the legendary Power Rangers, a group created by the wizard Zordon to combat evil beyond the earth's measure. Adam was chosen to be the second Black Ranger after the original left the group but lost his powers when the team was attack by the witch Rita Repulsa and her husband Zedd. Adam met up with Bruce a few years ago and help rebuild the Power Coin for Adam and hopefully more for the other Ranger teams in the future and it began a partnership between Bruce Wayne and Adam.

"Adam!" John exclaim. "Where the hell have you been!"

"I was at Wayne Enterprises working at Applied Sciences when I got an urgent message to come here." Adam replied. "What is going on here?"

"We have a major situation on our hands Adam!" Peter exclaimed. "We need to wake Dick and get to the bottom of-"

Before John could finish his little screaming fest, a yawn from the couch interrupted him. The two turned to see Dick lifting his body up from the couch and shifting it to a sitting position, facing Adam and John.

"What is all this yelling about Robin?" Dick yawned obviously still sleepy as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "Are you trying to wake up the dead?"

"Good morning to you too sleepy head." John sarcastically said. "But never mind that, we got a huge problem right now!" He then turned his head left and right to make sure no one was around. "But we can't tell anyone about it." He whispered.

"Not Alfred?" Adam asked.

"Especially not him." John said.

"What about Commissioner Gordon?" Dick Interjected. "You know how he's gonna wonder where Bruce is."

"What part of 'keeping it a secret' don't you guys understand!" John yelled. "This is serious!"

Adam and Dick turned their heads to the side and notice something right behind John. "Then tell them how serious it is." Adam pointed to Robin.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. He turned around and it felt like his heart missed a beat for a second. Right behind him were two men

One was an old man wearing a suit, it was Alfred Pennyworth Bruce's longtime servant and friend.

The second was a middle age man wearing glasses, and a trench coat. It was commissioner James Gordon, a longtime ally of the Batman and Bruce.

"Uh, hey guys." Robin then lowered his voice. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear every word." Alfred said, a little disappointed. "Master Blake, if there is something important going on, we would want to know."

"Well its kind of complicated." John said nervously to began with.

Adam scoffed. "Complicated enough that you have to hide from the police commissioner." Which earned a glare from John

"We have no time to waste Blake, we need to get to the bottom of this and deiced what to do later." Gordon said as everyone went into the manor.

"Why do I get the feeling, something bad's gonna happen." Dick mumbled as he looked over the dark city in the distance.


	4. The Storm

**Chapter II: The Storm**

Another day had dawned as Sora was seen running across the islands to meet Kira and TOri in order to finish up the raft they were building so that the trio could hopefully see other worlds and have the adventure of their lives. But little did the three knew, this would be the day their lives change forever.

Sora ran across the Beach of Destiny Island all the way to the dock. There he saw Siena walking up to him.

"Hey, Sora!" greeted Siena.

"Hi Siena, how's it hanging?"

"Nothing much." Siena replied. "Hey, have you heard about the legend of the paopu fruit?"

"What legend?" Sora asked, intrigued.

"They say that if two people share it, they'll be a part of each others lives forever no matter what." she explained. "Isn't that romantic? I hope Jackson will give me one."

"Really?" Sora mused, even more intrigued. "Maybe I should try that sometime."

Siena then gave Sora a suspicious look. Are you gonna give it to Kira or Tori, huh?" she teased.

"No!...I...uh..." Sora stuttered, blushing.

"Only kidding with you.." Siena giggled before taking a quick glance at her watch. "Well, I should get going, I have a photo shoot to attend. Bye Sora."

"See ya Siena." Sora replied before giving her a hug goodbye and then ran off across the island to find Tori and Kira, who were at the other side of the island, getting ready to complete the ship and hopefully, set sail the next day to begin what was probably gonna be the biggest adventure of their lives.

But as Sora began to head to the other side of the island, he ran into Oliver and Jackson, who were having a conversation amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hi Sora, say me and Jackson here were wondering if you could join us later for a little exploring." Oliver asked.

"Where are you going?" Sora wondered.

"We going to the secret place today. We always wanted to know what's up with that small hole." Jackson responded.

"Who knows, maybe there's some secret treasure over there!" Oliver exclaim in excitement.

"Secret treasure huh? Sure, I'll join you two, but right now I have find Tori and Kira."

"See ya later, man." Jackson said, saying farewell.

"And if we do find treasure, you better come with us before we decide to take it all."

"Not a chance!" Sora called back with an undertone of sarcasm. Treasure or not, he had much more important things to worry about.

Sora eventually arrived at the door Kira was hanging out by yesterday. He opened the door to reach the other side of the island which had a small fountain of water and many wooden platforms. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kira standing around a row of palm trees. He quickly ran over to her.

"Hey Kira!" Sora greeted.

"Hi Sora!" Kira greeted back. "I surprise you're actually here on time Mr. lazy pants."

"Ha, ha, ha, I would had been here earlier if you came and woke me." Sora replied sarcastically. "So, what's up?"

"We haven't decided on a name for our ship yet." Kira responded. "So, I was thinking we should call it the highway express."

"Hold on a second!" Sora protested. "First: I wanted to be called it Excalibur, second: we'll be riding on the sea, not the highway."

"Well shall we run for it?" Kira offered in order to settle the debate.

"Didn't you complain about running yesterday?" Sora said.

"Yeah, but I'm up for it this time." Just then Tori appeared.

"I already got you guys covered." Tori announce as she stood over the bridge. "Here's how it's going to go: you both will run all the way to the star tree, touch it then run back, first one to return wins. Simple right?"

"Lets do this!" Sora exclaimed. "Prepare to lose!"

"You might want to rethink that little guy." Kira playfully said. " Since we're doing this, lets raise the stakes a little bit."

"Okay!" Sora smiled as the two walk towards a wooden table. "If I win, I'll be captain, if you win..."

"You're going to share the paopu fruit with me or Tori." Kira whispered.

"W-what?" Sora asked in shock.

"Deal? If I win, you'll have to share a papou with me or Tori, you know you want to..." Kira winked at him.

"Wait a minute-"

"Alright, on my count!" Tori called, interrupting Sora. The two took their places. Sora was having second thoughts about this bet. Did he wanted to share it with Tori or Kira? Or was Kira trying to psyche him out to gain an advantage because she knew of his crush for both on them?

"3, 2, 1 GO!"

**10 LONG minutes later.**

Sora barley made it pass Kira on to the starting line just by an inch. There were time when Sora nearly slip off the platforms but he managed to hold on. Kira was in the lead until she step on the weak board on the bridge and it fell off nearly taking her down to the lake but she too held as Sora ran pass her and went straight towards the finish line.

"Here is your winner..." Tori Announce holding Sora's arm high. "SORA!"

"Oh yeah, the score's 6-5 now" Sora cheered in reference to their previous races the two had over the years.

"You got lucky this time..." Kira panted, out of breathe from running.

"Aw don't be a baby." Sora tease.

"And as a reward, here's something from me."

Then, the unexpected happen, Tori kissed Sora on the cheek which caused his face to glow in red.

"Wow that's some reward!"

"Aw, how cute." Kira commented.

Tori giggled then walked over to the boat with Sora and Kira followed her with the latter glaring daggers at her. The boat had a small wooden raft, one log that pointed up and a sail.

"Wow!" Sora said in awe. "How you guys manage to do this."

"Robbie Ray help us of course after he saw us work on it." Tori responded. "After singing, he wanted to go into building boats so he could take his daughter to the ocean after she retired."

Kira turned to face Sora. "Now Sora, we need a few supplies for the boat."

"More!" Sora whined.

"Chill-lax." Tori said. "These are the last errands you need to do before we leave tomorrow, then after that, we get to get sail on our biggest adventure yet!"

Sora then smiled, took the list and ran to leave when Kira stopped him.

"Sora! Take this bottle and fill it up at a clean spring." Kira said, throwing a travel bottle to Sora.

"Got it!" Sora called back as he caught it then left to do his errands.

20 minutes later, Sora manage to complete all of the things that was on the list, except find 1 mushroom. He search all over the island except one place: The secret place.

Sora headed over to the secret place near by the waterfalls and crawled through the hole. He arrived at a dark cave. In it were scribbled drawings on the wall. Many pictures that the kids drew were on the wall. One of the most interesting thing in there was a brown door with no knob. No one could offered an expiation for it.

He then noticed a mushroom and grabbed it. Before leaving, Sora noticed one drawing with a scribble of Sora, Kira and Tori. Sora then remembered how when they were little and drew those pictures of each other. Grabbing a piece of chalk, Sora drew a star that moved towards the two drawings.

Sora signed. "If only..."

But Sora's train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps and quickly stood up and turned around to see the person who was watching over him and his friends earlier.

"Wh-who's there?"

"I'm here to see the door to this world. " The man said in a low and mysterious voice that had some sort of accent..

"Huh?"

"This world has become connected." The man said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora asked nervously.

"Tide to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Stop freaking me out like this!" Sora shouted. "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance."

"Where did you come from? I've never seen you here before." Sora asked.

"You do not know what lies beyond the door."

"Hold on, are you from another world?" Sora asked.

"There is so very much to learn, but you understand little." The man continued.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll see! " Sora said annoyed. "I'm going to go out there and see a bunch of worlds!"

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said quietly

Sora turned to look at the door, but when he turned back the man was gone. "Where did he go?"

Sora shook his head, grab the mushroom and left the cave to go to the other side of the island. Of course, he had to be the barrier of bad news to Jackson and Oliver about not being any treasure in the secret place after all. But they'll get over it. Still, he couldn't get the man out of his mind, there was something about him that bothered Sora, but it wouldn't bother him for long because tomorrow was the day he and the girls set off.

Sora arrived back at the raft and saw Kira and Tori tinkering with something.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Oh, this?" Tori said holding up a necklace. "I'm making a necklace out of thalassa shells. Sailors used to wear them in the old days. It would help ensure a safe voyage for them."

"We wouldn't want to get lost at sea right?"

Sora nodded in agreed then remembered why he came back here. "Oh, yeah! I've got the items for you two."

"Thanks, Sora. Here, I got a hi-potion for you." Tori said, handing Sora a potion.

"Thanks," Sora said taking the potion. "Come on! Let's head back."

"Right, lets get ready for the big day tomorrow!" Kira exclaimed.

The sun hit the horizon and the entire color changed into a beautiful red color. Sora and Tori both sat at the docks while , feeling the warmth of the sun embrace their faces. It was truly a magical moment as the two sat together.

"You know, Kira's change." Tori said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Sora said concerned. Tori looked down as Sora talked softly to her. "Are you alright? Tori?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go!" Tori said out loud. "Just the two of us!"

Huh?" Sora said in surprise.

"Just kidding!" Tori laughed. "I had you there for a second!"

"Ha, you didn't fool me." Sora joked. "You're the one that's changed Tori."

"Maybe. You know what? I was afraid of going at first, but now I'm ready." Tori said softly. "Even if I do leave, I know I can come back, right?"

"Of course." Sora nodded.

Tori nodded in agreement. Then, unexpectedly, she pulled Sora in a hug which caught him off guard "Sora, don't ever change."

Sora smiled then return the hug. "I won't."

"I can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Tori said.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor; Blake, Dick, Adam, Alfred and Commissioner Gordon where all seated in the living room area. They were all eagerly waiting as Thor stood in front of them and began to read the letter Bruce left them.

_"Dick, Blake and Adam. _

_By the time you've read this letter, I'm already gone. Something terrible has happen, so I've set out to investigate it._

_For some reason stars have been blinking out one by one, and it isn't good. _

_There is however, someone that could help us._

_That's where you all come in: I need you all to find a person with a_ _'key.' He is the key to our survival. I need you three to stick with him at all times_

_Go to a place called Traverse Town and find someone named Joey Wheeler, he should help you with your mission._

_Good Luck, and try not to kill each other.  
_

_Bruce Wayne/Batman_

_P.S. Can you apologize to Alfred and Gordon for me? _

"Great Bruce, what have you got yourself into this time." Dick whispered to where no one heard him.

_"_That's strange, I don't know anyone or anything that could do something like that even when we fought against the galaxy's worst criminals." Adam remarked.

"Okay, so what do we all do, I can't tell this to the Gotham PD since they've never experience something like this." Gordon asked.

"I guess, we'll just have to trust Master Bruce." Alfred groan folding his hands." I just hope he'll be okay."

"I pretty sure Bruce is safe." Dick assured Alfred. "We'll find him, this key, and bring him back home safely."

"I'll help as well." Robin said.

Adam nodded "As do I."

"Thank you. All of you." Alfred said with a smile.

"And while you guys are gone, I will hold the fort here in Gotham." Gordon announced.

"You sure you can handle this by yourself without us Commissioner?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry about it Blake." Gordon assured. "Most of Gotham criminals have been locked away and we'll hold our own if anything happens "

"Thanks Commissioner." Adam said, nodding. "This city is gonna need all the help it needs ."

Alfred smiled. "I thank you all for your help, please help bring Master Bruce home safe and sound."

"Will do" John said as the three saluted them.

"Good luck and godspeed..." Gordon called as they began to leave.

Blake turned to Dick as they walked from the lib "Hey Dick, I think you should change into a more appropriate attire."

* * *

Later outside the weapons room, Richard Grayson was defiantly dress for combat. Dick wore his Nightwing suit complete with two electric escrima sticks while Blake put on his old police uniform and Adam put a black Jacket on with his morphor intact.

"Now that's more like it." Dick complement on their attires. "So are we ready to go?'

"Hold on." Adam said. "We need to go over something."

"Let me guess, the rules Bruce always preach about?" Blake question, as he crack his knuckles with his hands. "You know? The ones no one really cares to listen? "

Adam ignored him and got right to it. "Here's the deal; while we're in other worlds, we can't anyone know where we're from or interfere in the affairs of that said world."

"Okay... Why not?" Dick asked.

"Because if we do, it could disrupt the boundaries and create chaos. Look what happen Zedd and Rita came to earth years ago." Adam responded. "There's all ready enough trouble as it is."

"Like when they along with Master Vile turned back time and everyone changed into children? " John suggested.

"So you don't want to cause mass hysteria because we're a bunch of outsiders?" Dick added.

"Precisely.." Adam responded. "I don't want anything to be going into chaos because of us being reckless out there...We've learned that hard way."

"He has a point there." Steve understood. "After all, we wouldn't want that world's villain to find out who we are so that they won't call our enemies to cause even more chaos "

"So we have to be cool so we could protect the world's border?" John asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. " Its order." He corrected.

"Right, I knew that." Robin laugh.

Adam and Dick look at each other and signed. The three headed to a fly port where a giant spacecraft called "The Bat" was waiting for them.

Right outside of the ship the trio saw two people. One was a woman with shoulder length red hair confine in a wheel chair while the other person was a man with short blond brown hair. They were Natalia Romanoff and Clint Barton, also known as Barbra "Oracle" Gordon James Gordon's daughter and the former Batgirl, and Billy Cranson one of the original Power Rangers would were the operators of the team's aircraft's.

"Hey guys what brings you two here?" Dick asked.

"We're here to make sure you guys don't crash the plane." Oracle replied.

"She's just kidding you know that?" Billy said flatly as they walked towards the control booth next to the Bat.

"Oh please, I can fly this plane with my eyes close." Dick smiled as the three head into the plane and began to take their seats.

"I sure hope he's not serious about flying blind." Adam whispered to John who rolled his eyes as he pressed a button and a small hole appeared in the wall. John grabbed it and called into it.

"This is Blake." He called into the hole. "Come in launch crew."

Oracle grabbed the microphone that was across the desk she and Billy were sitting at and spoke into it.

"Oracle and Billy here." She responded. "Are you ready for takeoff?"

"Yes!" Adam responded. "Anytime you're ready."

The pilot of the plane got a radio call from Billygiving the okay to go. The trio look out the window and saw Alfred and Gordon outside the window. They wave goodbye to the three as the engine was about to take off.

"Bon voyage!" Blakeshouted as the ship took off the runway and flew into the darkness of space.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Destiny Islands, Kira stood out on the deck of her house as she watch a dark storm thunder over the islands. But as she look around the island, she saw something that troubled her: In the middle of the sky, she saw a giant red ball surrounded by dark waves. She knew it was a recipe for disaster.

"Man, that's a big storm. I need to get Tori and see if she's safe" Kira said in surprise. She looked back at dark sky. "Sora, you better get here." She ran off towards the boats unaware that a mysterious figure is watching her from above.

Tori who's house was right across Kira and saw the blonde girl ran towards the boats and chase in after her. _"Kira, what's she doing out there? And where's Sora?"_

Sora was lying on his bed in his bedroom, holding the paopu fruit.

"Should I really give it to Tori or Kira?" Sora said to himself. "Is this what I really want to do?" He looked up to see a giant toy sailboat he had. He began to hear Toris voice inside of his mind.

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it will be great."_

Sora then looked out his window and saw the storm on Destiny Island.

"A storm?" Sora said baffled. He then realized something to his horror. "Oh, no! The raft!" Sora changed jumped out the window as he heard his mother calling him for dinner. Sora decided to worry about the raft first. "Sorry mom...This is something me and hopefully Kira have to take care off "

* * *

Upon arrival at the dock, he saw a giant black ball in the sky.

"What is that..." Sora said to himself as he look and saw Tori and Kira's boats. "Kira's boat, and Tori's."

Then out of nowhere, little dark creatures appeared in front of him making him gasp. "Holy crap! It's those creatures! I knew it wasn't a dream!" He took out a wooden sword and strike one of the shadows but it didn't have any effect on it.

"Okay, they can't be harm in the real world." Sora said to himself. There was only one solution: "Better run!" Sora quickly made a run for it and the shadows chased after him. Sora then looked towards the little island across the bridge and to his surprise, saw Kira standing there in a trance.

Sora dodge more shadows and finally made it over the bridge and ran to Lilly who had her back to him. "Kira! Where's Tori? I thought she was with you!"

"The door has open." Kira said under her breath.

"What?"

"The door has open, Sora!" Kira said, turning to Sora. "We can finally go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" Sora said angrily. "What about Tori?"

"Tori's coming with us!" Kira snapped which took Sora by surprise because she would never raise her voice, let alone, get mad at anyone. "Once we step through the other side, we might not come back. We may never see our parents again, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm not afraid of the darkness and neither should you Sora!"

Kira then extended her hand to Sora much like in his dream. "Sora, if you really want to do this, come with me."

"Kira..."

All of a sudden, a dark wave appeared below Kira's feet. The darkness began to eat at her body. Sora ran to tried to save her, but ended up getting caught by the darkness himself. Kira still had her hand out to Sora as he tried to grab it. But soon the darkness absorbed them both. Once again, Sora was surrounded by the dark abyss that plague his dream, only this time, he thought he would never wake up.

Just when Sora thought all hope was lost, he saw a light, a bright light that covered his eyes, and vanquish the darkness. When he opened them he saw that he was back on the island, with no sign of his sister. Sora could feel something in his hand. As he looked down, he gasped in surprise. "Whoa!"

In his hand, was giant sword which was shaped like a key. The handle was grey with a square around it that was yellow. In the back he noticed a chain with a silver broken heart.

"Keyblade..." Voices from nowhere said. "Keyblade..."

Just as Sora was about to say something about the "Keyblade" a dark shadow heartless appeared behind Sora and tried to attack him, but Sora swung at it with his keyblade and destroyed it.

"Holy crap!" Sora shouted in amazement. "Now this is a weapon!"

Soon more shadows attacked Sora. He quickly ran past them, cutting them with the keyblade as he sprinted away. He arrived at the secret place, but he notice that there was a strange door covering up the entrance to it. He fast as he could to the door. While trying to get there shadows tried to stop him, but he knocked the shadows away with his keyblade. Sora finally reached the door and opened it, making him arrive at the secret place. Upon reaching the center he saw Tori staring at the brown door.

"Tori!"

When she turned around, Tori was paled like a ghost, it look like the energy was zapped right out of her.

"Sora..." she said weakly.

Suddenly, the brown door opened, reveling dark winds gushing out. The wind pushed Tori at Sora who puts his arms out ready to catch Tori, but as he caught her in his arms, she disappeared. The wind then blew Sora out of the secret place and sent him flying onto a piece of the island. Sora crash landed on it and then stood up.

"Whoa! Where am I?" Sora said in shock.

Sora then turned around and saw a huge giant dark creature looking down at him. Sora looked up at it with a shocked look.

"What the Sam hill is that?" Sora yelled as he tried to run, but discovers there was nowhere to run. Sora took a deep breath and drew his keyblade and turned to face the Darkside.

**Battle: Sora vs. Darkside****  
****Battle Theme: Tues Deus Meus (From Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles)**

Sora charge at the creature, ready to strike but the Darkside smash its fist to the into the ground creating more shadows like last time. Sora ran through the creatures striking them down with his keyblade.

A few clashed with him, but Sora managed to take them down. The Darkside grabbed Sora again and this time threw him at the edge of the island. Sora grabbed onto the edge and jumps back up. The Darkside fired more beams at Sora, and he deflected them back at the creature like last time.

Sora deflected one back, but got hit by the other two causing him to fall. He got up breathing heavily from the attack. "I'm not giving up yet!" The Darkside puts it's hand into the air and created a giant energy ball. He then smashed it with his other hand sending little beams at Sora.

The boy quickly rolled out of the of a few, and then deflected some away. Darkside slammed his fist at Sora sending him flying into a tree. But, with the adrenaline rushing through his veins, Sora ran like hell up the Darkside's arm all the way to its head and then stab the creature in the forehead with his keyblade causing it to scream in pain.

**End battle****  
****End song**

Sora backed from the creature as it flew into the storm, but soon enough the winds pick up strongly, causing him to fly up into the sky as well. But Sora grab onto a piece of wood that was sticking out, but it didn't matter, the wood gave him sending Sora screaming into the sky. Everything went black.


	5. Traverse Town

**Chapter III: Traverse Town**

The Bat was seen landing outside the gates of Traverse Town. John, Nightwing and Adam got off the aircraft and headed straight towards the gates. The trio entered the gates and headed into the town. It was a dark quiet that was filled with gas lights and it look like the perfect place for someone to get mugged. But no one would dare to mess with these three heroes', on account that they were skilled fighters and one was a god who could fry someone in a blink. The trio looked around their new surroundings

"What kind of a dingy town is this?" John asked as they entered into the town.

"The type of town that can gives answers to what the hell's going on." Dick replied as they continued to into the town's plaza, everyone except Adam who stopped and was looking towards the sky.

"Everyone look up in the sky!" Adam said out of nowhere which cause John and Dick to stop and looked up to see a star shine brightly and then completely disappear from the sky.

"Oh great!" John said in horror. "We have to hurry!"

The three quickly walked up towards the shop.

"Just a second! Don't we need to find this wielder of this key first?" Adam suggested.

"You're right." Dick agreed, realizing that their most important task. "But if I were a Key, where would I be?"

"Uh, A keyhole? Since it's a key" John suggested in a tone that was obvious.

"Thank you captain obvious." Dick replied sarcastically. "Where else would it be?"

John ignored Dick, even though he was right was the keyhole part. "Look, maybe we should find that Joey person Bruce wrote in the letter."

"That's a start..." Adam replied. "C'mon, let's head this way!"

He pointed to the left of the shop, where there was another flight of steps. Dick noticed that Ace, who came along with the group at the last second, was wandering off to the right, down an alleyway, sniffing for something.

"Uh, Guys?" He said. "Maybe, I bet you that..."

But before Dick could finish the sentence, he looked ahead to see that John and Adam were ahead of him, therefore they couldn't hear what he was going to say.

"He might be onto something..." Dick finish flatly, annoyed that it look like he was talking to himself. He looked back into the alley. "Why do I bother? Ace, C'mon!"

Ace looked in the alley and saw Sora lying against a wall he wagged his tail and licked Sora's unconscious face, waking him up. The first thing Sora saw when he woke up was a dog staring at him. He jumped at the slight shock but shook it off after a few seconds.

"What a dream." he said to himself.

Ace growled then jumped on top of him, shocking the toque boy.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted, jumping up onto his feet. "This isn't a dream!"

He looked around at the alleyway in which he'd been laying in.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He saw the dog again and leaned down to its level.

"Do you know where I am?"

The dog lifted an ear up and ran out of the alleyway, leaving Sora alone. "So much for man's best friend."

He dusted the dirt off his clothes, and started to walk down the alleyway. He ran around the corner and stopped in his tracks. He found himself facing a big town square.

"This can't be..." Sora said to himself. I'm in another world!" He around to look at the building he was in front and saw that it said "Accessory Shop" above the door.

"Hmm," he said, tapping his chin in thought. "Maybe I can ask someone inside where I am!"

He entered the store and a little bell above the door rang as he walked inside. He found himself in a small room. At the counter there was and a Teenager with a brown Mohawk, a tan coat, a white shirt, black pants and black was facing away from Sora but then notices that someone was behind him.

"Oh, hi and welcome to... Oh, it's just a kid, don't think you can come here and steal stuff from here!"

Sora narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm not a kid! I'm not here to buy anything! And the names Sora!"

"Sorry about that, there's been allot of kids coming in & stealing stuff from the shop." The man apologized then notice Sora looked stressed. "So whets going on with you Sora?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story." Sora started. "But where am I?"

The man went on to tell him that he was in Traverse Town, a world that sheltered many people who had their world destroyed. Sora went on about his missing friend Miley and sister Lilly.

"Traverse Town?" Sora repeated. "So how big is this place ... Uh...?"

"Oh, sorry, the name's Tristan Taylor." The man introduces himself as the two shake hands. "Well, this town is divided into three districts, if you search them, maybe you can find them."

Sora groan, realizing the town was a little bigger then he thought. "Thanks Tristan, I appreciate it."

"No problem." Tristan replied. "Come back here if you can't find anything, I'll look after you."

Sora smiled then walked towards the door and left the building. He found himself facing the Town Square once again. There was a sign opposite the store that had two gloved hands, pointing in different directions. One glove was pointing east and the other was pointing west.

"Guess I'll try east first." Sora deiced as he went in that direction. He headed towards two big doors which opened with a loud creak and he found himself above another 'Town Square' which was down a flight of steps. At the far end of the 'Town Square', there was a small fountain. Above the square, to the right was a large building with flashing lights saying "Hotel." above the door.

But just as he took two steps into the town square, Sora saw a man, running away from nothing, looking terrified. He tripped over and looked up at the sky with a look of horror upon his face.

There was a bright yellow and orange flash and a heart rose out from his chest. It floated into a small black sphere, which sucked the heart up. Darkness rose from the ground and engulfed the man. When it disappeared, the man was no longer there. In his place, a black creature, much like the ones from his dream and back on the island, but this one stood on two feet, had a soldier's helmet on and were wearing a blue outfit with a strange heart-like symbol on the front. The creature did a flip and disappeared.

Sora ran over to where the man once was but there was no trace of him left.

"What just happened?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, five black creatures, exactly like the ones in his dream, rose out of the ground and surrounded him.

"Not these things again!" he groaned.

He got the Keyblade out from his belt and got himself into a defensive position. When one of the creatures jumped at him he brought the Keyblade down on its head and then quickly stabbed it in the stomach. He swiftly slashed the creature across the chest, defeating it.

He then turned around and slashed another across the face. It jumped back and he brought his weapon down on its head, destroying it. He stabbed a third creature up against the wall and then cut its stomach.

The forth one proved to be a bit more difficult. Every time Sora tried to stab it, it'd jump over his head. Sora tried to stab it again but it jumped over his head and landed behind him. It then lunged at his back and scratched him. He swung around quickly, sending the creature flying against a wall.

Two more creatures rose out of the ground and Sora found himself getting tired. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, two creatures jumped at him. He quickly spun around and hit both of them with the Keyblade at the same time, destroying them.

There was one creature left, which was crawling around Sora legs. It scratched his ankle and he kicked it away. The creature landed up against a wall, where Sora stabbed it.

"Man, this is starting to get real old." Sora panted as he took a Hi potion to heal himself then ran across the district.

Meanwhile, just as Sora went through the doors of the third district. John, Nightwing and Adam entered through the doors that lead to the second district.

"Doesn't look like he's here," Adam said, looking around.

Blake tapped his foot on the concrete impatiently. "Just keep looking!"

"This is going to take a while." Dick remarked.

Sora ran through the stairway and found himself in the middle of the third district. However, his friends were nowhere to be seen so he quickly turned back only to have a heartless standing in his way.

Frustrated that he couldn't find Tori and Kira, Sora's anger was reaching a boiling point "Get out of my way!" Sora yelled as he took one swing to the chest of the heartless, cutting it in half. Afterwards he went to the doors of the second then the first.

"Guess they're not here." Sora said disappointingly as he put his hands in his pockets. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Sora walked outside and headed towards the center of town. But before he could go any further, a voice stops him.

"They'll come at you like ants on chocolate if you keep holding that key." The voice said.

Sora looked in the direction of the voice to see a teenager around Tristan's age with blonde hair a white shirt, a green jacket, light blue jeans and sneakers.

"Uh who are you?" Sora asked the teenager.

The man scratch his head. "I just don't get it. How can the keyblade choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked offended.

"Ya know what? Never mind." The teenager groan. "Now gimme that Keyblade!"

"Fat chance!" Sora yelled getting into attack position. "There's no way I'm giving this to a punk like you!"

That stops the teenager in his tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me, you sound like someone who's all talk and no game! " Sora snapped.

The teenager growled as he got out a sword. "Alright! You asked for it squirt!"

"Bring it on!"

Meanwhile, Tristan was repackaging the accessories in the shop when three teenagers, two boys and a girl bolted into his room. The first boy was dark skinned cyborg like boy while the other was a little green boy and the girl was dress in Gothic type wardrobe.

They were Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven three of the members of the Teen Titans Dick used to lead years ago before he returned to Gotham as Nightwing. Since then, the three had settle into Traverse Town running an accessory shop while they trained.

"Tristan!" The trio exclaimed.

Tristan turned his attention to the three teens. They seemed rather concerned…

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dude, you have to look outside now!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at the window.

Cyborg added. "There's a big fight happening outside the shop between Joey and some kid!"

And what Raven said next caught Tristan's eye. "And I think he has the Keyblade!"

Tristan looked at them for a second before he bolted to the window and nevertheless watch everything unfolded outside. "You have got to be kidding me..."groaned.

"What are we suppose to do?" Cyborg asked.

Tristan turned away from the battle to face the three. "I have a feeling something big is gonna happen, and it ain't good. You three head over to the Gizmo Shop control room and activate the town's defense mechanism in case the heartless start acting up again.

"Yes sir!" The three young heroes ran out the back door of the Accessory Shop to do as they told.

Tristan in the meanwhile, went back to the window to watch the rest of the fight. "Oh Joey you idiot." He groaned.

**Battle: Sora vs. mysterious teenager (Joey) ****  
****Battle theme: "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold**

The two clashed blades with each other and they both went into a blade lock. They both struggled against each other and then jumped back, the two dodged and clashed with their swords with neither backing down. Sora tried to attack again, but the man kicked Sora. The boy quickly returned the attack, giving the man a hard kick in the stomach. The two went spinning back and landed on the ground. Sora jumped forward and tried to attack again, but the man launched a fire ball at him. Sora narrowly missed the attack. He could feel the heat pass right by his face.

Catching him off guard, the man knocked the Keyblade out of Sora's hand and slashed him with ten mighty and vicious blows. Sora yelled in pain again and fell over, gasping for air. He couldn't even stand up again. The battle appeared over as the man reached for the Keyblade. Sora quickly jumped back up and rammed the man, knocking the Gunblade out of his hand. Sora grabbed the Keyblade and slashed the man hard in the chest, making him fall down hard. As the man weakly sat up.

**End Battle****  
****End Song**

"Now your...your...your...ugh!"

Sora was too weak to finish the attack. He was so tired that he dropped the Keyblade and fell over, fainting in the process. The man stood up, brushing himself off in the process. He looked smug by his victory. then suddenly he got hit in the head from behind He turned around to see an angry teenage girl with brown shoulder length hair, a yellow long sleeve shirt, a pink sleeveless vest, a blue skirt and brown boots.

Joey! You idiot! You weren't supposed to fight him!" The teenage girl said angrily.

"Yes, I was, Téa!" Joey argued. "Serenity said we needed the Keyblade away from its master to shake off the Heartless!"

Tristan who witnesses the whole fight came out of his shop and joined the two. "I think she meant to talk to him, not steal him weapon." He pointed out.

"Wait, you mean she meant...oops." Joey blushed as he scratch his hair sheepishly once the realization of Tristan's words hit him.

Téa just signed in frustration. "Look. Let go back to the hotel. If he forgives us, we're lucky."

"It seems that things are a lot worse than we thought." Joey said grimly

Tristan then picked up Sora. "Yeah, if he lost to you, then we're all doomed!" He joked as Téa laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey said angrily.

"It means when you get a hold of a sword, you go mad with power." Téa pointed out as she began to leave the area.

Joey gave a nod of disappointment. "Hey, someone needs to hold the fort here while Yugi's gone." He replied as he followed them.

OOO

Meanwhile, far away a dark castle could be seen. Far from the castle was a blue area that could be seen. On a tiny little island, a person could be seen passed out. The figure groaned and stood up. It is non-other than Kira. She gasped as he looked around her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked nervously. She then calls out to her friends. "Tori! Sora! Where are you!" She then sadly looks down when no one said anything back. Kira began to felt guilty about what happen on the islands with Sora, how she allow herself to be hypnotize by the darkness, and now look what happen...

What have I done?" Kira asked herself as the realization of her actions hit her big time. "What would he say now if she saw what I have done_?"_

She was alone... Or so she thought.

Unknown to Kira someone was watching her. It was a person wearing a tattered purple suit with a yellow-orange vest and a green bow tied in front of his neck. What made this person unusual and frightening was that his skin was bleached white and his hair was green with ruby stained lips. The figure looked on as he made a sinister smile that would have creep anyone out and an evil crackle. **(Cue dramatic music)**


	6. New Friends, New Allies

**Chapter IV: New Allies, New Friends**

John, Nightwing and Adam were still walking (or wall crawling) through the town. It seem like they were walking forever as they continue to search the town to find Joey and this person who had a "key" to their survival. As they were walking along, the trio was starting to feel a bit anxiety due to the dark atmosphere of the almost empty town.

"We've search pretty much half the town by now." Dick commented as he glanced around the empty alleyway in the Second District behind the hotel. "The only district we haven't search is the third one."

"Not to mention its extremely dark out." Adam said as he continued to walk. "And we're in an alley where we could get easily mugged."

Blake just rolled his eyes as with his arms cross. "I'm a Gotham Police Officer, they wouldn't dare try to come up behind and-"

Just before he finish the sentence, someone tap on John's shoulder which startled him to the point where he jumped up to the air with a scream and landed into a gaslight and hold onto it for life. Adam just shook his head in disappointment. Despite being a police officer, John was the type to get startled easily.

"You were saying?" Dick replied flatly.

"Excuse me, did Mr. Wayne sent you?" the person asked with a soft and gentle voice. Everyone turned around and saw a teenage girl with arm length brown hair, sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt, light blue shorts and long white socks with sneakers.

"Uh yes he did." John replied before left go of the gaslight lamp and brush his suit off as if nothing ever happen. "Who are you and how do you know about him?"

"My name is Serenity Wheeler. The women introduced herself. "You guys are looking for my brother Joey."

"Joey!" The trio shouted

"Yea we are looking for him." Dick confirmed. "Do you know where he is?"

Serenity nodded."We should go into the hotel so I can tell you about what's going on. It's too dangerous to talk about it here. Follow me" She pointed towards the hotel.

They follow her into the hotel, unbeknownst to them; they were going to be in the next room to them in the hotel with Sora who was still unconscious from his battle with Joey. Then he thought he heard a familiar voice.

* * *

"Wake up, lazy bum. Come on," the voice said. Sora woke up, and found out he was on a king size bed. And shock him more, was that when he look up at the person, it was Tori who was looking down at him with a smile.

"You okay?" she asked in concern. Sora leaned forward from the bed.

I guess..." Sora said, he was still in a daze.

"Now I'm sorry about what my stupid friend did to you earlier but he had do it because the Heartless want your Keyblade." Tori explained. "Or worse, your heart. We wanted to tell you about this but let I said before, Joey had a change of plan and beat you up."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Tori." He said, a smile on his face.

"Tori?" She asked in wonderment. "Who are you talking about? My name is Téa!" Sora blinked for a second and saw a new girl that was in front of him.

"I hope you're happy, Joey. I think you made him a concussion!" Téa scolded.

"Haven't we played the guilt enough times already?" Joey said in his defense.

"Anyway, that Keyblade is somehow tracks the Heartless onto you." Téa explained.

"It won't work for long." Joey pointed out, grasping the Keyblade in his grasp and raising it into the air. "But at least we can tell you about the Keyblade." Then it flashed out of his hand and into Sora's. "Still, I can't believe that the Keyblade chose a kid as its master."

"It could be worse. YOU could be its master." Téa joked which cause Joey to fumed. But Sora wasn't in the mood for any jokes.

"Why don't you guys start making sense!" Sora said, he wanted to know what was happening to him. "What's going on here?" He asked.

**We switch to a room with John, Nightwing and Adam  
**

"Okay first, what are your names?" Serenity asked.

"I'm Adam Park." He introduces himself. "That's Dick Grayson and Robin John Blake." He pointed to them. "What did you wish to tell us Serenity?"

"Okay, so you know that there are other worlds out there besides your Tower and this town right?" Serenity asked. The trio nodded.

"But aren't they suppose to be a secret?" Dick said. Serenity nodded.

"Well, so much for a secret." John groans.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected." She explained to them before frowning. "The Heartless came and changed that."

**Back with Sora, Joey and Téa…**

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Téa reminded him. She sat beside him on the bed, leaning back on her hands.

"They don't have hearts, literary." Joey explained. "The Heartless seek the darkness of certain hearts. There is darkness in every heart but at least one being whose darkness is stronger than ever."

"Sounds nice." Sora replied sarcastically.

"Hey have you heard of a person named Gabriel?" Téa asked.

"No, not that I've heard of." Sora replied.

**Back to J****ohn, Nightwing and Adam**

"Gabriel?" Dick asked in confusion, not recalling the name. John didn't recall the name either.

"It doesn't sound like someone we know." Adam said with his hand to his chin. "Perhaps you can enlighten us?"

"He started a detailed report about the Heartless to find a way to defeat it." Serenity explained.

"Do you have them by any chance?" John asked. Serenity frowned shook her head and frowned.

"Sorry but its pages are scattered everywhere." She said.

"Scattered?" Dick said.

"Too many worlds." She replied. Adam then realizes something.

"Oh, then maybe Bruce went to find 'them." He said. Serenity nodded and smiled.

"That's what I thought too." The three hero's look at each other.

"We need to start looking then and now!" Dick said in alarm.

"Wait a second there Richard." John said. "Aren't you forgetting that we have to find that key first?"

"That's right. The Keyblade." Serenity said.

**Back with Sora, Joey and Téa**

"So...this is the key?" Sora said, looking down at the keyblade.

Exactly!" Téa said.

"Like I said before, the Heartless will come at you like ants on chocolate." Joey said. "For some weird reason, they have great fear of the Keyblade and they'll keep on coming after you."

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said, holding the Keyblade.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Téa said.

"Yeah, so tough luck kid." Joey said leaning up against the wall. "If I had the Keyblade..."

How did all this happen?" Sora asked, "I remember being in my room..." He stopped and jumped to his feet. Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Kira! Tori!" He yelled. Sora looks down in despair.

You know what?" Joey asked, "I really don't know."

"Oh, yeah that's alot help Joey." Téa replied sarcastically.

"Look, those Heartless will stop at nothing to steal your heart. You better prepare yourself." Joey advise.

"For the fight of my life?" Sora asked.

"Naturally." Joey smiled.

"In that case, I'm ready!" Sora said determined. Joey nodded and extended his hand to him

"I believe we got to a bad start." He said. "The name's Joey Wheeler."

"And I'm Téa Gardner." Téa introduced herself.

Sora nodded as he shook Joey's hand. "Well, my name's Sorai."

Joey nodded then turned to Téa. "Good, now Serenity should be here with those other guys!" Joey said. But before anyone could make a move, the door pushed right over and Tristan who was outside rush in.

"Guys, we have trouble!" Tristan announce as a more different shadow appears behind him unlike the other shadows, it had body armor, same to the one Sora saw earlier.

"Oh no! It's a Soldier Heartless!" Joey said in horror. "Tristan, get Téa, Serenity and run!" Joey said getting out his sword. Tristan nodded and Téa nodded.

They both bolted toward the door where they slammed the door open and smashed Dick who was in front of it just as he was going to open it between the door and the wall.

Tristan then grabbed Serenity's hand and ran.

"Tristan?" She yelled in surprise.

"Let's go Sora!" Joey said. The heartless then jump out through the window and went in a back alleyway. Joey follows it, and Sora gooses out the door.

Back in the room the door shuts, revealing a squashed Dick, he finally fell down to the ground were John and Adam went to his aid.

"You know, you should had knock first?" John advise as he and Adam helped him up.

"Thanks for the advice." he responds sarcastically, brushing the dirt off his suit before turning to the others. "Looks like there's trouble ahead,are you guys ready to go face whatever out there?" They both nod in agreement.

"I was born ready..." John remarked as he cocked his guns before turning towards Adam. "I think I know what time it is..." He remarked with a sly smile causing Adam to roll his eyes and take out his power morphor and taking positions.

"It's Morphin Time!" He shouted then a bright flash appeared almost blinding the other two. "Black Ranger Power!"

When the flash died down, Adam was transformed into the Mastodon Black Power Ranger with a power axe in his hand.

"I have to admit, I wish I had one of those..." Dick remarked as Adam turned to him and John.

"Lets do it guys!everyone, move out!" Adam exclaim as he bolted out the door, grabbing his shield on the way out with Dick and Robin behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the alleyway, Sora and Joey were slicing through a mixture of shadows, and soldiers heartless.

Don't bother with the small fry." Joey said. "Find the leader! Let's go!" He ran forward slicing through more heartless. With his Gunblade.

Sora did that. He ran out the alley, going through even more heartless on the way to the second district, and the third. When he got there, he runs to the middle of the it, ready for another fight.

_Meanwhile on top of a building nearby..._

Dick looked down from a building as Sora got to the center but didn't see him. He felt something was behind him and turned around curiously and a Soldier heartless appeared.

"So, these are the heartless that we were told about." Adam said, holding his Power Axe up.

"These tiny shadows are no competition!' Dick yelled to the single solider, pulling out the escrima sticks from his back and getting into a fighting pose.

"Alright! Let's get them guys!" John shouted. He then pulled the trigger on one of his guns, shooting a laser at the heartless, but to his and everyone's surprise the heartless reflected it back at them.

"Holy..." Dick started but he could he could finished the sentence the laser hit them, exploding on impact. The explosion of the hit causes them to fall off the building screaming.

Sora notices the screaming, looked up and saw them falling and tried to get away but the three fell right on top of him. They all laid they're for several moments, their eyes spinning. Sora was underneath John, Dick and Adam his Keyblade in his right hand and splayed across the ground but they regain enough conscious to notice the Keyblade.

"The key!" They yelled at the same time. They were interrupted with a shaking sound and the grounded begin to shake, Adam looked and saw pillars erupted from the ground, blocking all the exits. The trio stood up, but Sora was down, he was hurt from when they fell on him. Just when it seems it was didn't get any worse, solders appeared in front of them ready to attack. The trio realizes this and looks over to Sora.

Don't worry kid, I'll help you." Adam said to Sora. He put his power axe over him and a green light appeared over Sora and just like that, his injuries were gone. Sora got on his feet really quick and picks up his Keyblade.

"Thanks" Sora said to Adam Then they turned to see the heartless walk towards the group. The four hero's all look at each other and went into battle positions. Sora held his Keyblade, Adam had his power axe, Nightwing had his sticks, and John his double pistols.

The Heartless charged, and John started off the attack by firing a couple of lasers at a heartless. The lasers connected and blew it to nothingness while Sora leaped on one soldier and cut it in half.

Nightwing started swinging left and right through heartless with his escrima, and as one came up to leap on him, he turn around and gave a powerful smack with one of his sticks, destroying it.

John started shooting with his double pistols taking out a few heartless along with it. He even manage to quickly shoot a heartless that was about to jump on him after he killed one .

Adam then started using his Power Axe, he cut a bunch of heartless while dancing around them. He then started swinging the Axe around and around as his senses kicked in and he let go of the axe as he was swinging it in the direction of a group of heartless that was heading towards him. The Axe cut through the heartless in half and acting like a boomerang it returned to him.

Sora uses the Keyblade and threw one up in the air. Dick picked it off by jumping up in mid air and hitting it with a round kick, sending the heartless smashing against a wall. He landed right besides Sora, however a couple of more heartless snuck up behind them and Adam saw it.

"Guys! Duck down!" He shouted as. They did just that, and Adam threw the axe towards the heartless, destroying them. Ironically, one more solider creep up behind him but John took it out with a couple of shots with his guns. Adam looked back at the dissolved remains of the heartless and gave a quick nod of gratitude to John.

After taking out the last heartless, the heroes looked around curiously for another battle. Then they heard something above them and large pieces of armor dropped from the sky. They connected together and it took a few moments for the head to come down, it spun around ready for a fight.

Sora grips his Keyblade. "Oh boy, looks like we got one big one to go."

"Or five if you count the body parts!" Dick pointed out.

"Okay, so pick a body part, and take it out!" Adam shouted.

"How did that song go? Let the bodies hit the floor!" John yelled. The fight began.

* * *

Back in the first district, Joey Tristan, Téa and Serenity met up as they went through the entire second district that was infested with heartless. Luckily, they were able to get some help when the town's defense mechanism kicked in, taking some of them out.

Joey was panting. "Man, they're all over the place!"

Tristan wiped the sweat off his forward. "You ain't kidding, it's a good thing I had Cyborg and the others activate the town defenses."

Téa then glanced around the district, noticing there was someone missing. "Hey guys, where's Sora?"

"Sora?" Serenity asked, not recognizing the name.

"The Keyblade master." She explained which cause Serenity to gasp.

Joey then hoisted his Gunblade over his shoulder. "He must be in the third district with those guys in tights fighting the leader."

Tristan then took out a walkie talkie and presses the button to talk to it.

"Hey guys, what's the situation in the third district?"

**"We manage to isolate the third district from the town." **Responded Raven from the radio. **"And get this, a kid with a key is fighting this big heartless with our old friend Dick and his friends."**

"So they're all together." Téa said as she took out shuriken stars. "C'mon guys, we need to get over there!"

Joey and Tristan groaned, realizing that they were going to have to go back through the districts again.

* * *

**Battle: Sora, Nightwing, Robin John Blake and Adam vs. Guard Armor****  
****Battle Song: Bodies by Drowning Pool**

The Guard Armor began the attack by spinning its arms around like a tornado but the others move out of the way barely. Then the limbs detached itself, the arms and legs move away from the torso. John move in first, and unleash a barrage of shots at one of the arms, damaging it but not destroying it. Then it came straight for him with full force, but he dodges it by jumping out of the way before it could connect the attack.

Sora took a few swings at one of the legs and manages to cut it a little. Adam took on the other arm, he started taking swipes at it with his power axe full force. he damage it a bit but it gave a sucker punch to Adam, knocking him to the ground but he got up quick by springing from the ground to his feet and counter attack by throwing his axe to the arm cutting it in half, thus destroying it.

Nightwing was going after the last foot, first he was dogging to avoid it's attacks but was able to damage it but smashing his escrima sticks against it. Then he move in and smash the foot hard with the Mjolnir a few times and gave one big swing to it, the leg flew back to a wall and crash against it.

Sora and John team up on the last arm and leg, and they were both coming straight at them quick. They backed up slowly with Sora hold his weapon defensively in front of him. Then the arm came at them first, but John shot a couple of lasers at it stunning it in the process, John took this opportunity to gave a dropkick to the arm. Sora blinks his eyes in surprise and that's when the leg sprang towards him, then out of nowhere the arm that John kicked ran into the leg, colliding into each other destroying the arm on impact. Sora took the chance to slash through the leg like butter.

The last remaining parts of the armor are the head and the torso, which continued to move in the air and attacked by smashing its torso on the ground like a giant hammer. There was no way of attacking it, if it continues to do this. However, Nightwing had a trick up his sleeve, he then turn to the others.

"Guys, can you distract it for a minute?" He told them. "I got something that might put an end to this." They all nodded and charge to the torso, which was a stupid thing to because the moment they did, it smash right into the ground causing them to fall down. But they got up and did their best to keep away from him. Sora use an elixir on himself to heal up quick

Meanwhile Nightwing was a few yards away from the torso, there he held his escrima sticks in a X position causing electric sparks to form around it. The lighting distracted Sora for a brief second but broke out of it in time to jump out of the way before the torso could flatten the Keyblade master. A flash of lighting suddenly surrounded where Nightwing stand, but it was harness into the escrima sticks, creating a glow around them. Even though Sora didn't know what this man was going to do, but he had a feeling it was going to be big, so he and the others got out of the way.

With a yell Nightwing ran towards the Guard Armor, jump then bring his sticks down on the guard armor causing a blinding light on contact which blinded everyone except. When the light dimmed, Sora lifted his arm that he was shielding himself with down and saw that the Guard Armor was covered in charcoal and stop moving as Nightwing landed on his feet. The attack was strong enough to somewhat paralyzed the armor.

Then Sora got an idea, he charged toward it and yelled, "Give me a way up." John and Adam caught on and just as Sora reached them, they both took a foot and boosted him into the air, sending Sora flying towards the torso. There, Sora cut into its chest with all of his strength. After that, He hit the ground hard. The armor stood completely still for several moments then began to shake violently before a large heart appeared out of the armor and shot slowly into the sky, disappearing from sight.

John, Nightwing and Adam gave yells of victory before they ran towards Sora and helped him to his feet.

**End Battle**  
**End Song**

* * *

Later...

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked curiously to the John, Dick and Adam (Who had powered down to his civilian form) who nodded their heads.

"They have been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade." a voice said from behind Sora.

Everyone turned to see Joey, Tristan Serenity and Téa walking towards the group.

Sora blinked and narrowed his eyes at Joey and Téa. Tristan was a store owner who was friends with the two and he didn't know the girl so he excluded them out of this. With all this fighting, he forgot that they left him, a police officer and guns, a man wearing a mask and a person who can transform into a battle suit to fight off the armor. It kinda got him a little agitated.

"Where the heck have you two been! " Sora asked.

Téa jerked her thumb to the direction behind her. "There was a whole bunch of heartless in the second district so we got in on the action."

Joey rubbed the back of his head as he replied. "Yeah, and there were legions of them all over the place try taking those on."

"Big deal." Sora shot back. "We just took down a giant heartless cover in armor that broke up into five different pieces that nearly crushed us to death!"

Joey open his mouth to retort but then close it, realizing that he couldn't come up with anything that could come close to that.

Serenity chuckled and smiled. "He's got a point there Joey." She said as Joey grumbled, crossed his arms and turned away.

"Hey kid, why don't you come with us?" John suggested.

"We can go to other worlds on our ship." Dick said.

"Yeah, we can have one heck of an adventure." Adam said.

I wonder if I could find Kira and Tori..." Sora said, looking down and frowning.

"We could help ya look." John said enthusiastically, causing Sora to rise his head up with hope

"Are you sure we can do that Robin ?" Dick asked, whispering to him.

"Well think of it this way," Adam whisper back to them. "If he's going to help us find Batman the least we can do is help find his friends." They both nod and smiled. They then turn back their attention to Sora.

"Sora, go with them." Joey offered. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora muttered, still not looking happy.

"But you aren't coming with that attitude." John said, pointing at his sad face. "No frowning. No sad face. Got it?"

Dick laughed and said, you gotta stay positive, be happy like us."

"You gotta keep your spirits up kid." Adam added. Sora looked up slightly.

Happy?" He asked.

As everyone looked on, Sora stuck his head out and made a big smile. Actually, it was kind of weird looking. Sora looked back at the three, who just stare at him. Dick and John looked at each other a brief moment before busting out laughing. Even Adam started to chuckle,

"Man, I haven't laugh this hard in ages." Dick said to John in between laughs who agreed with him.

"Okay, why not?" Sora said, feeling a little better, "I'll go with you guys." John move his palm forward,

"The name's Robin John Blake." He introduces himself.

"Dick Grayson, Nightwing." He said placing his hand on John's.

"I'm Adam Park, Black Power Ranger " He said, also placing his hand on top of their hands.

"I'm Sora." He introduces himself, as he put his hand on top of the pile. "Nice to meet you all."

"All for one, and one for all!" Dick declared as they flung their hands up into the air.

* * *

However, little did anyone know, in a dark room in another world, they were all being watched on a hologram projection A group of "People" gathered around as they observed the images.

The first person in the group was a muscular had black hair that was spikier then Sora's. He wore a blue sweat suit with a sleeveless white armor vest, and white boots. His name is Vegeta, the prince of a race called the Sayians and a very powerful warrior

"How can a little brat take down that heartless?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. He looked to the person next to him, "That's impossible."

The next person in the group looked a tall cat-like creature. It had pale white skin, bony arms, shoulders, and three fingers on its paw. Sora saw a tube that connected from the back of its head to its upper body. It had a giant purple tail that was as tall as a baseball bat. It had giant rabbit like feet with a round ball part in its ankle. His name is Mewtwo, who is apart of a species of creatures called Pokemon.

"That child defeated it because of the power of the Keyblade." Mewtwo pointed out. "Without it, he has no power."

The next person in the group didn't even look like a full grown humanoid. It looked like a green small bug with antennas coming out of his head with one eye and was in a bowl of water attached to a robot as well. He was Plankton, the mad restaurant owner of Bikini Bottom.

"If that's the case, why not turned him into a Heartless?" Plankton suggests while he laughs and rubs his hands in glee. "Then he'd be out of the picture."

The next person in the group, was an alien like creature who wears a crown and looks like some sort of evolved egg thing with two eyes and that is floating in his helmet. His name is King Goobot, ruler of the Yolkians.

"And his allies are nothing more than the Bat's lackeys!" Goobot said in disgust as he swaps the picture."They looked like a bunch of super freaks from where I'm sitting."

The last person in the group who other then Vegeta look more human in the group with black hair, glasses, and a white dress shirt with pants and an ear that looked like it was on his neck. He is Denzel Crocker, the Fairy obsessed school teacher.

"You don't look normal yourself eggboy!" Crocker replied, laughing at his joke.

"How dare you!" Goobot yelled insulted. "Why I outta.."

"Gentlemen, why all the fuss?" A voice rang in the room. All five in the shadows stopped in their tracks and turned to see The Joker, the figure that was watching Kira earlier walk in the room,

"The Keyblade has chosen a child as its master that makes our job easier!" Joker chuckled. "He'll get swallowed by the darkness before he could even blink... However, he might be of use to us." Joker smiled.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, The others are just about ready to began their adventure. Sora on the other hand, can't wait.

"Man, I can't wait to visit other worlds!" He said with excitement.

"Hold on there cowboy, we need to inform you on some rules on visiting other worlds." Adam said, interrupting Sora's moment.

"Adam, do we have go over them? I don't see the point." John complained.

Adam rolled his eyes."We have to protect the world order Robin, you know that." He reminds him.

"In other words, we cannot let anyone know who we are, and where we come from." Dick said simply. "Got it?"

Sora nodded before Joey, Tristan, Téa and Serenity approach them.

"Hey guys!" Sora yelled out.

"So are you're all heading out?" Tristan asks.

"Just about." John replied.

"Before you leave, I suggest stocking up on supplies." Joey advise. "The Heartless could be very dangerous if you don't take them lightly."

"Okay." Sora said.

"Why don't check on all the shops here." Téa suggested. "They got a lot of cool stuff!"

"And this from all of us." Serenity said as she gave Sora 100 munny. "Spend it how you like. Oh, and this is an apology present from my brother." She then handed him an Elixir. "Oh, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Serenity." Serenity added as she held her hand out to Sora.

Sora smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Serenity, I guess you already know my name?" He chuckled as Serenity giggled, a giggle that strangely reminded Sora of Tori.

"Good luck on your journey." Téa added.

"I hope you find your friends Sora." finish added as well.

"Kick plenty of Heartless butt!" Tristan cheered.

Joey then approach the group last. "So, no hard feelings on what happen earlier right?"

"It's cool." Sora said smiling.

"Good. Anyway, be careful and try not to get killed okay?" He asks.

"Alright." Sora replied as the two clap their hands. Sora, John, Dick and Adam said their goodbyes to their friends and began to leave for their adventure. But then they heard a voice called.

"Hold up!" they turn around and saw Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy coming up to them.

"Hey guys!" Dick greeted them as he gave them all a hug.

"Who are they?" Sora asked John.

"Thats Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy." John responded. "They're Dick's old teammates when he was apart of the Teen Titans group."

After finish greeting them, Dick turned around to the other. "Guys, this is Sora, he's the one who's going to help us find Batman. Sora this is Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, my old friends." He introduced as he shook hands with each of them.

"So I heard you were the ones that activated the town's defense in order to combat the heartless?" Adam asked as the three nodded their heads. "Excellent job."

"So what do you kids need?" John asked.

"Well, we wanted to give you guys these items to help you on the big adventure." said Beast Boy.

They gave them Potions, Ethers and an extra Elixir.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Cyborg said. "Anything to help you guys on your journey."

"Thanks everyone." Sora said.

"Be careful, word is the heartless is spreading like fire." Raven said. "And if you need any items, come by our shop next to Tristan's."

"We'll do and thanks guys." Dick said as he hugged them all goodbye then the trio walked away.

"Oh, and before we go this is for you." Adam said, then she gave him the power to do magic.

"And Robin gives him the other thing you were going to give him." Dick reminded him.

"Oh yeah, the Dodge Roll." John said putting a badge on Sora's chest & it enters into his heart. "It's use for avoiding attacks."

"Thanks." Sora said.

As they went through the gate were the Gummi ship was parked. Sora's jaw dropped as he saw the giant tumbler shaped ship. Inside the ship, there was various furniture such as chairs and couches, a dining room, kitchen and a hallway which had a few rooms. There was also a big computer in the main room where Sora and the others would be seating.

"Wow, this is so cool! Sora said while examining the ship as he sat down & buckle himself in the chair.

"Wait until you get into other space, that's when the fun really begins." Adam said.

"Since this is going to be a long journey, I might as well record it in my journal." John said pulling up a book & a pen.

"I thought girls had journals." Sora said.

"Not all of them." Dick laughed.

Just as the other three sat down in their seats, Adam press a button on the keyboard which made beeping noises on the screen for a second before two people, a man and red headed woman appeared on the screen.

"It's about time you guys checked in..." Oracle said, annoyed. "We thought you guys were already dead."

"Mind telling us what happen?" Billy asked. He then set his eyes on Sora who was waving to him from his seat. "Who's the kid?"

"It's a long story." Dick replied. "That's Sora, he has the key Bruce wrote about."

"Oh really?" Oracle said amused. "Well, welcome aboard Sora, I'm Oracle, but call me Barbra."

"I'm Billy we are the operators of the Bat. If you need any help, call us and we'll be there to assist." He introduced himself before the screen went off.

"Are they heroes as well?" Sora asked.

"Indeed they were Sora." Adam said as he buckled his belt. "If we run into a situation where we need backup, they'll be there to help. "

'Well lets hit the road. Hang on, this is gonna be fast." John said as the ship began to take off. Joey, Tristan, Téa Serenity, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy waved at the ship as it went into space.

* * *

In the pitch blackness somewhere a light cut through it shining on a dark arena floor. Suddenly in a bright flash someone appeared on the floor passed out face first. The figure groaned and stood up slowly. It is non-other than Tori. She gasped as he looked around her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked nervously. She then calls out to her friends. "Kira! Sora! Where are you!" Just before anyone could responded a bright light flashed, shielding the her eyes. A bunch of birds flew up as Tori looked up seeing them fly away. She looked down and noticed he was on a giant circular platform with a portrait of some hearts with It a pinkish-reddish color to it.

"Okay, this is all too weird..." Tori commented as she took a step forward, then as she did another light surrounded her as she shielded her eyes again. When the light dimmed a trapazoid stone emerged from the ground with a strange device hovering over it. Confuse, she took a step closer to it but then for a second she thought she heard a voice whisper to her, nearly startling her.

**"If you take it...It will give you power..."**

Hesitantly, Tori reached over to the device and grabbed it and as she did, another blinding light appeared out of nowhere, engulfing her as everything faded to white.


	7. Final Confrontation and Final Farewell

"This world has been connected." called a deep voice.

"Oh, no...This that who I think it is?" Dick whispered.

"Gabriel." Tori whispered perplexed.

"Who else?" John said as he brought his guns up for defense.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." the voice continued. The group noticed the beautiful blue ocean turning into an eerie, dark, purple ocean. The world began to vibrate faster than ever. "There is so very much to learn, and yet, you understand so little."

Sora realized something to his horror, _"That voice! That speech! It belonged to that man from my island! That was Gabriel in disguise!" _

"It's a meaningless effort, for one who knows nothing can understand nothing." the voice finished.

The group could see the island change rapidly before their very eyes. The ground began to split all over towards the edge of the water, dark spiky trees appeared around the sides of the island. Sora and Tori now knew, without a doubt, that this was a mere memory of their island. Sora felt his jaw drop as he looked out to the edge of the island. He saw Kira, standing there, looking at the shore of the water. She was wearing the dark suit she wore from Hallow Bastion.

"Kira!" Sora and Tori cried out as they towards her.

Adam tried to stop them. "Wait Tori, Sora! It could be a trap!" It was too late, they was gone. He then turned towards Dick and John. "C'mon! We got to help him!"

The two nodded in agreement, then left to catch up with Sora and Tori. As the five got closer and closer to Kira, they stop dead in their tracks when they heard her speak, but it was not her voice that was heard.

"Take a look at this tiny place," said Kira as she put her arms into the air, lightly scoffing. "To a heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water. And this girl…she sought to escape the confinements from prison. She sought to find a way to cross over to other worlds."

"But in the end, she opened her heart to darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, dumfounded by her words.

"Kira please listen to us!" Tori exclaimed trying to break through to her. " We're your friends remember... "

However, the effort proved to be in vein as Kira slowly turned towards the trio, a dark wave engulfing her body. They gasped as Kira slowly disappeared, her image being replaced by Gabriel, the Seeker of Darkness.

"Kira!" Sora cried as Tori put her hands over her mouth and gasped in shock .

"Don't even bother." Gabriel grin, laughing slightly. "Your voice can no longer reach her where she is. Her heart belongs again to darkness."

"No, it can't be." Tori spurned.

Gabriel cocked an evil grin, looking at Sora and Tori who still refused to believe their friend was lost in the darkness.

"Silly children." he laughed. "You remain in denial. You can't comprehend the truth, for you see all worlds belong in darkness, and so shall end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such as its nature."

The five could feel time has stopped, that something was making them still see him, but his voice came from another direction. "In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came! For you see, darkness is the heart's true essence." He pumped his arm up."

"This guy is insane!" Dick fumed.

"What gave you that idea?" John repiled. " the whole world belongs in darkness speech?"

"Stop it!" Sora snapped. "You're wrong!"

"Oh, really?" Gabriel said. "You deny it?"

Sora put his head down before looking at Tori. "I'll admit, the heart can be weak and sometimes it may give in," He then looked up at Gabriel, determination in his blue eyes, confidence spreading through his heart. "But I've learned, that deep down there's is a light that never goes out!"

Tori, touched by Sora's determination and courage against the seeker of darkness deiced to speak out, showing that she too was not afraid of Gabriel "A light will lead us out of the darkness." Tori began. "It'll grow bigger and brighter the more we believe in it."

Gabriel smirked lightly at the boy, and crossed his arms in disappointment as he flew up even more. "You've come this far, and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

A dark wave appeared behind him, displaying a giant skeleton-like creature wearing purple tattered robe with a hood on with legs. The group got shocked upon seeing this.

"I think we're in trouble." John gulped. "But I won't give up now!"

"I agree... We must survived through this." Nightwing replied as he got into a battle stance, bringing the escrima sticks out .

Sora took his Keyblade out, ready for one more battle. "We can do this guys, just keep believing! " He assured bravely before turning to Adam and Tori with a smirk on his face. "Guys, do you know what time it is?"

The two nodded as they grab a hold of their morphers.

"It's Morphin Time, Black Ranger Power!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!"

After morphing into their ranger forms, the two joined side by side with Sora and the others.

"You can count me in as well." Adam said as well, grabbing a hold of his Power Axe "I won't go down without a fight!"

Tori nodded, summonsed her Keyblade then turned to Sora who nodded back as well. "As long as we got each other, you will never defeat us!"

Gabriel laughed "I'll give you all points for trying, but in the end, you'll all perish in darkness." He then cast a glare in Sora's direction, locking eyes with him. "If you want your friend back Sora, come and get her!"

* * *

Everyone watched in horror as they saw Gabriel floating in front of the path to Kingdom Hearts. He was in his original form and was clutching his chest tightly, feeling week.

"No Way..." Adam gasped.

"What the heck! I thought we beat him!" Dick yelled in disbelief.

"Apparently not since he's still right here!" Tori yelled as she brace herself for whatever Gabriel was about to do.

Gabriel laughed slightly as he slowly lifted his head up so he can get a good look at Sora. "It is futile, The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. It cannot be destroyed. You fools may have won the battle, but you have lost the war!"

"You're the one who's lost Gabriel." responded Sora with a snap. "Lost your mind that is."

"He's lost his mind since this journey started!" John said rhetorically.

"Enough of this!" Gabriel hissed, barring his teeth. And what appeared to be a act of desperation, he turned towards Kingdom Hearts, his hand reaching out dramatically for it, trying to grasp its energy. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"

The door slowly began to creep open, revealing dark waves around the edges of the door. Gabriel grinned with delight, he was about to gain true power. "Yes! Supreme darkness!"

"Ahh, shut up with your darkness, we get it!" Dick said putting his hands on his ears.

"Saying darkness every ten seconds is getting quite annoying." John Agreed.

"Will you guys quit it!" Adam snapped. "If we don't think of anything to stop Gabriel, he's going to send us all the way to the blackest hole there is."

"Well, what the hell can we do about it!" Dick asked, throwing his arms in the air in defeat. "He's about to be supplied with the most powerful darkness there is!"

"Maybe we should pray he'll have some mercy on us?" John suggest which cause Adam to slap his forehead in frustration.

Tori while looking at the three hero's too bickering garb a hold of Sora who was looking at the door with deep thought. She too had fear deep form what was about to happen and her only hope was that Sora had a plan to stop Gabriel before she lose him just like Kira and that thought alone terrified her.

"Sora, what now?" Tori whispered softly as she grabbed onto his hand which snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her to see total fear within her eyes which cause him to remembered what Tori's grandfather had said.

"_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, my child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." _

Sora knew the truth right there and then. He gave her hand a squeeze then gave her nodded. "Just trust me on this... "

Tori hesitate at first, but she trusted Sora more then anyone in the world so she knew he had something up his sleeve.

Holding her hand, the two bravely flew forward, looking at Gabriel, stooping The three's argument.

You're wrong, Gabriel!" Sora shouted. "About everything!"

Gabriel glanced at Sora. "Wrong? How can I be wrong?"

Sora took a deep breath before looking at Tori one last time then facing Gabriel.

"Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide us. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat us. Our heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away no matter what."

Tori remembering it was her grandfather's words he was saying, she knew the truth right there and then.

"I know now, without a doubt..." Sora said firmly.

"Kingdom Hearts is..." Tori began

"Light!" The two Keyblade wielder's exclaimed.

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise as the door crept open even more. A bright light flashed out of it, hitting him. He grunted as he covered himself from the light with his arms. Gabriel was not expecting something like this to happen. The light was too much for him to take. He began to feel extremely weakly.

"Light?" Gabriel gasp, his voice sounded so weak he could barley form words. "But why?"

His body got consumed by the light, blinding everyone for the moment. As the light finally dimmed, the group looked to see Gabriel was no longer present. The light completely consumed him, but Sora had a feeling he would meet again. He didn't know why, but for his sake he hoped not. From the background, they heard signs of relief.

"You did it guys!" John exclaim as the trio float over to the keyblade master.

"I knew you could do it Sora and Tori." Dick congratulate, hitting them on the shoulder lightly.

"Now that's true heroes." Adam congrats, putting his hands on Sora's other shoulder.

Sora and Tori gave their signs of relief before merely stared at each other, breathing hard, idiotic grins weaving their way across faces for a moment before Tori wrapped her arms around him so quick it took him by surprise.

"I knew you could do it..." she mumbled into his ear causing him to hug her back.

"Aw, it was nothing.." Sora grinned sheepishly and gave annoying looks to his three teammates who were smiling at the two, but stop when he realize there was one more thing to do. He brush Tori's hand off, and floated to the door. "C'mon! we have to take care of Kingdom Hearts!"

"Right!" The others agreed as they floated right to the ground and ran straight to the doors which were wide open.

Everyone ran over to the door of darkness and put their hands on each side. Adam, Dick and John were together on one door, while Tori and Sora was on the other door.

The five began to push against the doors of Kingdom Hearts. However, they had a hard time pushing them. They pressed their bodies against the door, adding more weight to close them. The doors barely moved as their feet started to slide on the ground as they pushed with more effort.

"Man, this thing weighs a ton!" Sora gritted through his teeth.

"What gave you that idea?" Tori asked sarcastically as she too gritted through her teeth.

"Keep pushing!" Adam mutter through as he tried to push himself against the door.

Dick, being curious wanted to see what was behind the door. While Sora, Tori, Adam and John continued to push, Dick stuck his head in. What he saw shocked him to the core. Adam and John leaned his back against the door, pushing with all his might.

"So much for all that weight training." John struggled. He then stopped to see Nightwing peaking in the door. "Hey Dick this door ain't gonna push itself! Stop staring and keep pushing!" He then began to get a bit curious himself. "But what are we really closing?" The beat cop looked into the door and well and what he saw startled him. "Oh my god!"

Adam, Tori and Sora hearing all the commotion, decide to peek their heads in as well. And what they saw made their jaws drop to the floor. Inside the door was a dark room with uvula like structures sticking out from every inch of the area. Small blue energy tubes were stuck all around it. The four noticed dark waves on the ground. They knew this meant big trouble.

"The heartless!" they all exclaimed in unison.

Hurry up! I'm not planning on spending the rest of my life in darkness." John yelled.

"We can't budge this stupid door!" Sora angrily slammed his fist into door, angry with himself. He knew they couldn't do it. The doors were too powerful.

"I can't..." Tori said softly, beginning to lose hope.

"Don't give up just yet!" A voice called form inside Kingdom Hearts.

Sora and Tori at first thought was a voice inside of their head again, but they heard something touch the door. Looking up, they saw a familiar blond haired figure looking at them with a smile that Sora and Tori gasped happily upon seeing her.

"Kira!" Sora cried happily.

"You're okay!" Tori exclaimed, shocked to see Kira .

"As much I want to talk, there's no time," Kira said with a rush tone. "Come on Sora, Tori together we can do it and close this big old door!"

Sora knew that Kira has returned to her old self. He knew he could put his trust back in his best friend. He looked over to Tori who looked like she was thinking the same thing. They nodded with seriousness in their face.

"Okay!"

The six of them continued to push the door shut. And as luck would have it, the doors began to shut. Adam, John and Nightwing. was also able to get the door to shut on their side. After only a few moments, sadly, the doors stopped again. Sora, Tori and Kira both gasped at seeing this.

"What happen!" Steve asked.

There is something blocking it,"Kira groaned as she pushed with all her might. " I think the darkness is getting too strong."

"We can't surrender, keep pushing!" Tori snapped as he pulled the door with all his might as well. Kira glanced over her shoulder and gasp to see two Darkside heartless emerge from the ground. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger. They couldn't close the door. It was just too powerful. After what seemed to be hours, John began to have doubts.

"It's hopeless! We can't get this stupid door to budge!" he panicked. "It can't be the end can it...?"

Nightwing grabbed John's suit and smacked him across the face.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF ROBIN!" Dick snapped. "We made it this far without dying! There has to be a way"

"You have any bright ideas Dick? Then you better think fast!" John snapped back.

"Everyone, look!" Adam called.

Everyone looked into the door to see the Darkside heartless disintegrating before them. The inside of Kingdom Hearts became less dark now as the darkness slowly faded away. Everyone was confused as to whom or what destroyed them.

"What just happened?" Dick asked. "How did those heartless get destroyed?" He glanced at Sora and Tori.

"It wasn't me." Sora said shaking his head.

Tori shook her head as well "Me either."

"Why don't you ask 'him' yourself?" Kira chuckled lightly.

"Him?" Sora and said baffled.

The five peeked into the door, trying to see if anyone was there. It seemed peaceful for a moment when they noticed a beautiful golden glow. A mysterious black figure jumped out from behind the uvula like structures, surrounded by the light. It was a man in his 30's dress in a bat suit or rather a dark body armor with a black bat symbol over the chest, black boots, a yellow utility belt, bracers with fins and gloves. He had a bat cowl with pointed ears and a black cape which fluttered when he appeared.

Dick Grayson, Robin John Blake and Adam Park's mouths were drop open.

"Batman!" Adam and Tori exclaim.

"Bruce?" Dick and John questioned.

"Wait you know him"?" Sora looked Tori.

Tori nodded. "Yes, he help guided me all the way to Hollow Bastion and help trained me with my keyblade. "

Sora nodded then his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw Batman do next. He drew his very own Keyblade. His was exactly the same as Sora's except the colors were on the opposite ends. The blade and Keychain were gold and the handles were white.

"Now Sora, Tori we have to close this door!" Batman announced as he pointed the keyblade in the air.

"But, Bruce aren't you coming?" John asked.

"I cannot pass to the other side." Batman said to the trio's dismay. He didn't look back at them " I need to stay, its best this way."

Dick couldn't believe it. "You have got to be kidding me Bruce! We went through all this trouble to find you and now that we did, you won't come with us? Make up your mind!"

He felt Adam's hand touch his shoulder "It is the best way Dick." he told him, the sadness showing itself in his voice. "He needs to be on the other side so we can close this door and end this. You never doubted him before, have you?"

Dick growled, he was right, if Bruce didn't stay then the heartless would escape and cause even more havoc it. "Well, that makes sense, we don't want the heartless running around can't we?" He then turned to Sora and Tori with determination in her eyes. "Alright Mr. and Mrs. hero, let's do this!"

Batman noticed a guilty look in Sora and Tori's eyes, like they didn't want to seal the door. Also, Kira would be trapped in there as well, so they would never see their friend again.

"Don't panic Sora, Tori... " Batman said with reassurance. "Just remember that no matter where you go, there will always be a door to the light to guide you. And remember this: It's not who you are underneath, but it's what you do that defines you. "

Sora and Tori looked at each other didn't know if they could take his words for granted, but he saw Adam smiling at him.

"Sora, it's alright." Adam said warmly. "You can count on Bruce Wayne."

"Hurry!" Kira shouted. "They're coming!"

The group began to close the door as it finally moved more easily. Batman gave a smiled which was rare to his comrades.

"Dick, Robin, Adam thank you." he said.

With those words of encouragement, the trio began to push with more determination along with, Sora Tori and Kira to a point where it was inches away from closing for good. Sora stopped for a second, and saw a small crack left of his best friend, one of the people he loved despite everything that has happen. He knew that he would never see her again, and he wished it didn't have to be like this.

"Kira..." Sora heard Tori said softly, her voice cracking. She too must have realize the same feeling.

Sora looked at Kira for one last time trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall on his face. "Kira..."

Kira warmly smiled. "Take care of each other..."

Sora and Tori took those words for granted and nodded at their friend as they pushed. The two also realize the true voice that rang loud and clear in their minds.

Sora...Tori_...I Love You.." _

Tori herself tried to fight tears that were coming to her eyes. She had to fight her own best friend in hope of saving her while Sora fought and looked so heard to find them only to had no choice but to close another door between them. But Tori and Sora knew it had to be done. But they knew one thing for sure: the three friends had already found each other once, they could do it again. Sora and Tori pushed harder on the door.

"Almost there, Hang in there Bruce!" John gritted.

"We will bring you back soon, Bruce!" Adam proclaimed.

"That's a promise!" Dick proclaimed as well

_"Kira..." _Sora thought. "We_ love you, too..._'

Kira gave one last warm smile with a single tear rolling down her face as the door finally closed, causing the crack in the middle to glow brightly.

Sora and Tori jump back and pointed their Keyblades into the sky, holding it with both hands. The tip glowed brightly as it prepared to make the seal. Batman took his Keyblade and spun it around, making sparkles appear around it.

Batman pointed his Keyblade into the sky, the tip of his also glowing brightly. The power of the three keyblade wielders released the energy upon the door, sealing the door. A light surrounded it as the door continued to get brighter and brighter. Small light waves traveled up, surrounding the door. Finally, the door of light dimmed out of the group's eyes. Kingdom Hearts vanished completely, never to be seen again.

It was finally over. The door was finally closed and piece was restored. Sora, Tori, Robin John Blake, Richard Grayson and Adam Park fell on their backs, laughing weakly. They finally did it. Though Sora was happy, Sora couldn't get over the fact that he lost someone that mattered to him.

He took a few minutes and remember his childhood days with Kira. He reminisced the times they play tag, play in the water, comfort each other when storms came, anything. He also remembered the day they met Tori, and it was on that day that Sora's life was complete. But with his friend gone from his life, he felt empty. But for now, Sora would have to wait until that day comes, were he can finally feel that way again.

The five took a few minutes to catch their breath, and then they stood up, as Nightwing took off his mask. They looked at each other, knowing that since Gabriel was defeated, they can finally rest...for now. But the real question that was in everyone's minds was: what's next?

Sora didn't get the chance to answer the question when he saw that Tori was walking away from the group which alarmed Sora and the others. Apparently this was too much for her to handle and she needed to cope with the loss of her friend. Not wasting anytime, Sora ran over to her but not before he cast one last glance at his friends who nodded in understanding.

The three watched as Sora ran after Tori, they knew it wouldn't be the last time they saw the Keyblade master or his friends. He turned their rescue mission into the biggest adventure they ever went on. Surely, they were destining to meet him and go on many adventures.

"That boy sure is something..." Dick commented as he crossed his arms in front of him. "He's loyalty to his friends is astounding."

"That's called being a friend. Maybe Robin should learn from that." Adam joked.

"Ha, ha." John snorted. "But to be honest, I've never had this much fun in years with someone like Sora not even with my old friends back in the Gotham PD."

"Yeah, but I actually feel sorry for the little guy, he just lost his friend." Dick agreed with a sympathetic Look. "I just hope Sora knows we'll be here for him no matter what."

"I think the kid knows." Adam said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "He made be simple-minded at times, but he's not stupid. Sora's has shown me that you can become a hero without any superpowers. "

"Of course he knows." John said as he looked at Sora reach Tori. "He's not just a hero with a heart of gold, he's now the watchful guardian of the world's, an unrelenting protector while impulsive, is willing to help others in times of despair...Not the hero we need, but the one we deserve...The Keyblade master.

Sora ran after Tori with full speed, his heart beating against his chest. Kira may be gone, but he still had Tori, who stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes with her hands then looked at the ground, she noticed sand slowly appearing below her feet. Water slowly slid down the sand, revealing more land. She was about to say something when she heard a voice.

"Tori!" called Sora.

She looked up, and saw him coming towards her. His brown hair, his yellow shoes, his red jumpsuit, she was happy to see him again.

"Sora!"

Sora finally reached Tori panting all the way. Upon stopping he took her into her arms and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her shoulder.

"A little." She whispered back with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I can't believe we found Kira only to lose her again."

Sora broke the hold and grab her face with his hands. "I know, its hard for me too but as long as Kira's in our hearts, we'll find her again one day. I know it just like you'll always be in mine.."

Tori nodded back and gave a soft sign as she looked all around her. After all that happen, the two realize now that was no doubt they have gotten closer to each other more then ever, maybe even fallen in love. This may have been the perfect time to show their lover for each other as they slowly leaned their heads in, their lips slowly making their way towards each other. Nothing couldn't ruin this moment.

But something unexpected happened, something both of them weren't counting on.

The ground began to split as Sora was ready to kiss Tori. The shaking cause the two to lose their balance.

but taking one hand, Sora grabbed Tori's hand, pulling her back up. Tori tried to pull Sora over, but was shocked to see he was being forced back.

"Sora!" she exclaimed. "What's happening?"

"The walls are returning." Sora said sadly. "I...can't...crossover to you."

"WHAT?" Tori screamed in shock. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She tried to go over with Sora, but she couldn't get over. A powerful force prevented her from doing so. She became frightened. "Sora, we're supposed to go be together and go find Kira!" Tears filled up in her eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Tori, listen to me." Sora said. The land began to pull Sora away. He held her hand for as long as he could. "Remember when you told me you're always with me? Well, I'm always with you, too." They began to get more distant from each other. Their hands slowly lost a grip. "No matter how long it takes, no matter how old I get, I will come back to you! I promise!"

Tori hesitated for a second. A much she didn't want Sora to leave, he was right. "I know you will!"

**(Simple and Clean plays)**

Finally, the two let their hands let go. Sora felt the island pull him farther and farther away from Tori. He tried calling out to her, but he went too far.

**_When you walk away_****_  
_****_You don't hear me say please_****_  
_****_Oh baby, don't go _**

Tori sadly looked on as he began to disappear from her. She put her head down slowly folding her hands together. She felt depression upon her, she couldn't believe the her best friend, maybe the love of her life was gone. Tori noticed a small ball of light drop onto her hand.

**_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_**  
**_It's hard to let it go_**

Looking up she saw a rain of light, gently pouring down from the sky. Sora looked up at the beautiful lights, but they soon warped around the entire area he was on.

**_You're giving me too many things_**  
**_Lately you're all I need_**  
**_You smiled at me and said_**

She turned around to notice Destiny Island reappearing around her. The trees grew back, the buildings, the waterfall, the way she remembered it. She was finally home, only two people were missing. Tori watched Sora try to call to her one last time, but soon a misty glow surrounded him. The glow brightened and Sora disappeared from Tori.

**_Don't get me wrong I love you_**  
**_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_**  
**_When we are older you'll understand_**  
**_What I meant when I said "No,_**  
**_I don't think life is quite that simple"_**

Tori saw a beautiful display of shooting stars fall down from the heavens. Tori was left speechless as she saw the lights glimmering in her eyes. She put her head down, knowing she would never see Sora or Kira again. She then remembered her grandfather's story, the door to the light.

**When you walk away **  
**You don't hear me say please**  
**Oh baby, don't go **  
**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**  
**It's hard to let it go**

A few hours have passed and everyone else forgot about the storm of darkness. Tori explained everything that happened to Oliver, Siena, and Jackson. They were completely stunned to hear that their friends were out there still.

"This looks really bad..." Jackson said disappointed. "How are we gonna explain this to their parents?"

"I think they'll understand..." Siena added worryingly. "I hope they're okay."

Oliver put on a cheery smile, "Relax, guys. Sora and Kira are the bravest siblings we've ever see. They'll find a way back home, I know it."

Tori nodded from those assuring words from her friends. She slowly walked off to wander around the island. She needed time to be alone.

**_The daily things_**  
**_that keep us all busy _**  
**_all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_**

Tori walked over to the secret place, knowing it was the only place she could seek comfort. Inside, she walked through the cave, admiring the hand written pictures on the wall. To her left she saw the picture she, Kira and Sora drew so long ago.

**_Wish I could prove I love you_**  
**_but does that mean I have to walk on water?_**  
**_When we are older you'll understand_**  
**_It's enough when I say so, _**  
**_And maybe something's are that simple_**

She gasped upon what she saw. It was the picture Sora recently drew of him giving the paopu to her and Kira. She had no idea that out of all people, they would be the people who became the family she never had. For a brief second, Tori thought she saw Sora carving the drawing in front of her with Kira then turning around and smiling at her before disappearing in sparkles of light as she went to touch them.

**_When you walk away _**  
**_You don't hear me say please_**  
**_Oh baby, don't go _**

Tori had tears streaming down her face. She took a piece of chalk and drew another star, giving it to the Sora and Kira head. Finally, she started to cry. She cried for minutes as she missed their quirkiness, their kindness, their bravery. Despite feeling sad about missing him and Lilly, Tori smiled at their picture, knowing they was out there searching, and she would join them soon. One day, she prayed that they will finally be reunited. But for now she could only do is find a way to find her friends she met on the night of the meteor shower .

**_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_**  
**_It's hard to let it go_**

"Kira...Sora... I'll find you one day...I promise"

**_Hold me _**  
**_Whatever lies beyond this morning_**  
**_Is a little later on_**  
**_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_**  
**_Nothing's like before_**

**_When you walk away _**  
**_You don't hear me say please_**  
**_Oh baby, don't go _**  
**_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_**  
**_It's hard to let it go_**

**_Hold me _**  
**_Whatever lies beyond this morning_**  
**_Is a little later on_**  
**_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_**  
**_Nothing's like before_**

**_Hold me _**  
**_Whatever lies beyond this morning_**  
**_Is a little later on_**  
**_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_**  
**_Nothing's like before _**


	8. Aftermath and Credits

**March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra (Plays)**

Thanks to the brave efforts of four heroes, peace and prosperity has been finally restored upon every single world. Though the worlds have been separated, many who have met the Keyblade master and his friends never forgotten their brave acts and deeds.

Billy, Oracle and James Gordon were able to safely return to the Wayne Manor before the battle between Sora, Robin, Dick, Adam and Gabriel. However, the two had the unfortunate responsibility of telling Alfred that neither of his friends or Master Wayne weren't going to return home anytime soon. Despite this, the long time butler knew he needed to keep strong just Master Bruce would had wanted.

Alfred, Billy, Oracle and Commissioner Gordo along with Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg from who were invited to be train as future heroes, now watch over the Tower waiting one day for their friends to return home.

After recovering from two massive heartless invasions, the town of Traverse returned to a more peaceful place where the citizens can look forward to rebuilding their lives and honor Sora's group as heroes for saving the town.

The two summons returned home as well. Arnold return to his parents and Grandpa Phil being embraced by his friends and is still hated by Helga to some degree. Little did he knew, the evil CEO of Future Tech Industries was coming up with a sinister plan that may take a year before it gets into motion. Arnold hopes that Sora is alright, and hopes to meet him again someday.

Dani Phantom was reunited with her friends Sam, Tucker and her cousin Danny Fenton, who like her turns into a ghost hero by the name of Danny Phantom. The four continue their journey of battling ghosts, surviving high school and enjoying life. Dani also hopes that she will one day be able to introduce Sora to Danny.

After their journey at Hallow Baston, Princess Peach and the plumber know as Mario return home to their friends and family in the Mushroom Kingdom which remained safe after Mario defeated the Koopa king known as Bowser Ten years prior. Mario and Princess Peach's love continued to grow and they work well together to rule The Kingdom side by side and they never forget their new friends.

Sora Takenouchi and Sakura Avalon also returned home as well, their loved one awaiting them. Sora returned to Japan and was reunited with her eight friends and help train the new generation of digidestined children.

Sakura along with Yue return to Tomoeda to be reunited with her brother Tori, friends Madison, Kero and her crush Li as they journey around Tokyo collecting the magical Clow Cards.

Kim Possible returned to Middleton and was reunited with her boyfriend Ron and Ruffis who were happy that the three were together again. The two continues to work side by side as they foil Dr. Drakken's plans after he tried to frame KP for a crime she didn't commit. . Kim would forever be grateful to Sora, for sticking his neck out for them and remember his courage as she continue to on missions and keep their world safe.

Goku, Krillian and Piccolo continue to train for the next tournament and become stronger heroes. They are considering putting together a group of warriors based on Sora's group in order to combat Vegeta who is rumored of searching the spirit world to find powerful dead warriors in order to combat them. Goku and the others also remember his experiences from the tournament. They'll never forget Sora's group.

After being forgiven by Mrs. Dink for almost letting Roger use Mr. Dink's invention to harm the other kids, Doug's life returned to a normal life in Bluffington as he continued to tried to muster up the courage to tell Patti his true feelings. He finally told her after he and Skeeter save Herman Melville from being killed by Bill Bluff. The two became a couple and Doug's life was finally complete. He remembers his new friends Sora, Robin John Blake, Nightwing and Adam showing you can be a hero, even as a kid.

Alpha 6, Rocky and Tanya still remain in Traverse Town, hoping to one day reunite with their friends. The trio now work on ways to get their ranger power back to help Adam and the others. They'll never forget Sora's courage and kindness that almost reminds them of their long lost leader.

Misty and Entei has return to Ash, Brock and Pikachu who were overjoyed to see them both come home safely. Entei in the meanwhile has gone off on his own journey to explore the world since he had been kept in the Master ball for eons But Ash and the others know they'll see him again. Mewtwo and Team Rocket still remain in what was once Entei's prison and everyone's hope, they'll stay there. Ash and the others continue their journey as Ash hopes to become the greatest Pokemon master traveling to collect new badges and capture new Pokemon with his life long companion Pikachu, Brock and his new girlfriend Misty as they all remember the epic battles they faced along with Sora's group.

Back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Patrick continued to enjoy their lives going on adventures and jelly fishing. They tried to bring Squidward along much to his annoyance while Mr. Krabs continues to run the Krusty Krab and has given more trust to SpongeBob whom he sees as his most successful fry cook. Plankton has also been up to his old tricks, trying new ways of getting his hands on the secret krabby patty formula. As always SpongeBob foiled his plans with the help of his friends. SpongeBob and Patrick miss Sora's group and hope to see them again someday.

Timmy Turner and his Fairy Godparents continues cooking up wishes and tries to find ways of making any holiday better with Chester, A.J. and Tootie who has become Timmy's girlfriend. Vicky, Francis, and Remy had gone into exile following Crocker's defeat, whom is still is in the insane asylum and swore revenge. Timmy and the others all remember Sora's group and their part in the downfall of Crocker and his plans.

Goddard had return home to Jimmy in Retroville as the boy genius was honored for saving the town from the Yolkian empire with a metal while Goddard receive nuts and bolts for his troubles. There's still a rivalry between Jimmy and Cindy Vortex although what happen on the ship may prove otherwise. King Goobot still tries to come up with plans to defeat Jimmy Neutron, but the boy genius always foils the plans. Everyone remembers what Sora and his friends did to help stop Goobot's plans.

Back in the book of Peach Creek, Ed, Edd and Eddy along with the children of the Cul de Sac were happy that they were together again after being separated. Although that didn't last long when Eddy tried to scam some of the children out of their money and things went back to the way they were. Ed hopes to one day become a hero and save people just like how Sora saved them.

As for Joey, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, Yugi and Bakura whom was reunited with their friends after Sora left, they have returned home, though no one knows what ever happened to the evil spirit after his scuffle with Yami and Yugi. They never revealed the answer, and kept it like that. The group were starting to plan a way to resurrect Hallow Bastion to before it was destroyed with the help of Albus Dumbledore who planned on building a defense system to protect Hallow Bastion from any future disaster. They were impressed with Sora, who beat Gabriel.

The gang had their doubts at first, well mostly Joey's, but they realize now that there was nothing he couldn't do. They would never forget the boy who saved them and would forever be close to their hearts.

There was however some questions among the group about what happen to Gabriel and what turned him to darkness that made him destroyed his own world, they may never know what truely happen that faithful day.

Those questions went away when Joey and the others were reunited with their lost friend Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura. It had been a year since Yugi left the others in Traverse Town to help find Bakura who disappeared. Yugi and Bakura were very happy to be reunited with their friends and words couldn't come to Yugi when he was reunited with the person he fell in love with years ago: Serenity Wheeler, the light he had been searching for but was clouded by darkness. Yugi was a changed man and he had a yellowed shoed young man to thank for all his help in discovering the truth and the light.

After being defeated by the hands of Sora, Blake, Nightwing and Adam the insane mastermind known as The Joker has not been seen or heard from since. It's been speculated by Kira that Joker's blood has been tainted by the titan formula used to fight Sora and the others and needed to find an antidote or he would die. Despite that, there's a feeling that The Joker would return, and would want revenge.

Tori still waits for Sora and Kira's return from her island. Everyday after school, she would head out to the island and look up at the sky, hoping with all her heart that she would figure out a way to find them. Jackson, Oliver and Seiena also worry about the two, but know that they will return if they don't lose hope

As for Kira and Batman/Bruce Wayne, no one knows their current location at this time. Some say they found a way out of the door of light, while others think the darkness absorbed them. One thing was sure though, they were both alive and trying to find some way to go home and restore piece.

As for Sora, he was reunited with Robin, Dick and Adam after being separated from Tori. It just goes to proves that the quartet couldn't stay away from each other and for as long as they had each other's backs, they would prevail over any situation.

* * *

**((Cast))**

**Kingdom Hearts New Characters Cast:**

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kira: Emma Lahana

Tori: Sally Martin

Gabriel: Robert Carlyle

XXX

Robin John Blake: Joseph Gordon-Levitt

Dick Grayson/Nightwing: Scott Menville

Adam: Johnny Yong Bosch

Bruce Wayne/Batman: Kevin Conroy

XXX

The Joker: Mark Hamil

XXX

Joey Wheeler: Wayne Grayson

Serenity Wheeler: Lisa Ortiz

Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi: Dan Green

Téa Gradner: Amy Birnbaum

Tristian Taylor: Frank Frankson

Yami Bakura: Ted Lewis

XXX

Jackson Stewart: Jason Earles

Sierra: Tammin Sursok

Oliver Oken: Mitchell Musso

* * *

**(Voice Cast)**

**Watch Tower**

Alfred: Michael Caine

Gordon: Bob Hastings

Oracle: Tara Strong

Billy: David Yost

Ace: Frank Welker

**Traverse Town**

Albus Dumbledore: Michael Gambon

Yues: Sam Vincent

Cyborg: Khary Payton

Raven: Tara Strong

Beast Boy: Greg Cipes

Arnold: Spencer Klein

Tucker Foley: Rickey D'Shon Collins

**Middleton**

Kim Possible: Christy Carlson Romano

Ron Stoppable: Will Friedle

Rufus: Nancy Cartwright

Wade: Tahj Mowry

Dr. Drakken: John Dimaggio

Shego: Nichole Sullivan

Dr. Director: Felicity Huffman

**Budokai Coliseum**

Goku: Sean Schemmel

Piccolo: Scott McNeil

Krillin: Laurie Steele

Vegeta: Brian Drummond

Frieza: Linda Young

Cell: Dameon Clarke

Tenkaichi Budokai announcer: Eric Vale

**Bluffington**

Doug and Roger: Billy West

Patti: Constance Shulman

Skeeter and Mr. Dink: Fred Newman

Miss. Dink: Doris Belack

Hermen Melville: Frank Welker

**Greenfield**

Ash Ketchum: Veronica Taylor

Pikachu: Ikue Ōtani

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

Misty/Jesse: Racahel Lillis

Brock/James: Eric Stuart

Pidgeot: Megumi Hayashibara

Entei/Mewtwo Dan Green

Meowth: Nathan Price

**Frost Monster**

Sif: Jamie Alexander

Volstagg: Ray Stevenson

Hogun: Tadanobu Asano

Fandral: Joshua Dallas

**Bikini Bottom**

SpongeBob Squarepants: Tom Kenny

Patrick Star: Bill Fagerbakke

Squidward Tentacles: Rodger Bumpass

Mr. Krabs: Clancy Brown

Plankton: Mr. Lawrence

Man Ray: John Rhys-Davies

The Dirty Bubble: Charles Nelson Reilly

**Dimmsdale**

Timmy Turner: Tara Strong

Trixie Tang: Dionne Quan

Cosmo: Daran Norris

Wanda: Susanne Blakeslee

A.J: Gary LeRoi Gray

Chester: Jason Marsden

Mr. Crocker and The Mayor: Carlos Alazraqui

Vicky: Grey DeLisle

Francis: Faith Abrahams

Remy: Dee Bradley Baker

**Goobot's Ship**

Jimmy Neutron: Debi Derryberry

Cindy Vortex: Carolyn Lawrence

Goddard: Frank Welker

King Goobot: Patrick Stewart

Ooblar: Martin Short

**Peach Creek**

Ed: Matt Hill

Edd: Samuel Vincent

Eddy: Tony Sampson

Kevin: Kathleen Barr

Sarah: Janyse Jaud

Jimmy: Keenan Christenson

Nazz: Erin Fitzgerald

Rolf: Peter Kelamis

Johnny: David Paul Grove

**Hollow Bastion**

Mario: Charles Martinet

Princess Peach: Jen Taylor

Sora Takenouchi: Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Sakura Avalon: Carly McKillip

Starfire: Hynden Walch

* * *

**Based on The Kingdom Hearts Series by Square and Disney**

**Stroy by**

Dracula X


	9. Epilogue: The Story Continues

Sora, John, Dick and Adam were seen walking down a giant green field on a yellow pathway. It was long path that led down a long field of endless green grass that extended for miles and miles. They didn't know how they ended up here, nor did they know how long it would be before the trail ended. They walked in silence for a long time. They were thinking about their current predicament and how to solve it. Sora had his hands behind his back, looking at the blue, clear sky.

The sun was nice and warm for them as they strolled for a long time. The weird thing about the two crime fighters from the Gotham was their attire. For some unknown reason it had change when they arrive at the green field.

Robin John Blake was no longer wearing his Police attire; he was dress in a black jacket, light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and blue shoes while Richard Grayson no longer don his Nightwing costume. It was replace by something similar to what John was wearing only his shirt was light red while Adam's attire remained the same.

But despite the changes in attire, one thing didn't change for sure: Their friendship.

"Well this going on forever." John complained. "I think we deserved a little relaxation at the least after all we been through."

"I think we should get some rest... But we got matters to attend to." Adam said, looking obviously lost. "So what do we do now Sora?"

Sora put his hands behind his head, "We've have to find Kira and Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah," John agreed. "That shouldn't be so hard... if we knew where to start."

Dick then stopped, realizing something.

"But, how we find the door to light Bruce was talking about?" he asked dumbfounded.

The others paused for a movement, realizing they had no leads or anything to even finding the door to the light. The four dropped their heads down in disappointment, sighing heavily. Sora then heard something rustle in the bush.

Then from out of the bush came a familiar looking Great Dane mix

"Hey, it's Ace!" Dick exclaimed.

"Ace?" Sora asked, a little dumbfound of the name.

"Bruce's faith dog." Adam said. He then noticed the dog had a white envelope in its hands with a familiar looking 'Bat symbol printed on it. It looked like the same letter John on Ace right before they began the journey. He then realizes something.

"Hey, that letter in his hands." he called to everyone. "Look!"

The others noticed it too. John and Dick gasped in surprise upon seeing it while Sora looked on in confusion.

"What's going on?" Sora asked Dick in confusion.

"That mark on letter is Bruce's seal!" He exclaimed.

"It's defiantly from him." John agreed.

Sora understood, and then approaches the dog and crouch down next to it.

"Hey there boy, have you seen Batman?" Sora asked.

The dog looked at them for a second before bolting away from the group, running into the road.

The group should have been annoyed at the dog's defiance, instead they were smiling. John, Dick and Adamlooked at each other excitedly. There was a whole new adventure just around the corner, and with a new lead, things started to look good. Sora happily ran forward, ready to go after the dog. He turned to his friends with his famous smile, gesturing them to come on.

"Let's go guys!" Sora said excitedly. "There's a whole new world out there just waiting to be explored!"

The four ran at full speed, running down the narrow path as they chased after Ace. They laughed merrily for the first time since they met as they ran down the path, cheering loudly, as they believe this was the start of a new adventure.

"Wherever we go, together we served as one!" Adam shouted.

"I'm up for another adventure...Alfred may not like it but that won't stop us!" John cheered.

Dick cast a glance to Sora, the person that reminded the former sidekick a little bit of himself. Young, brave, simple-minded at times and a person who's loyalty was unquestionable and had a warrior's heart.

"Your family would be very proud of you Sora..." Dick said form over his shoulder. "Like like we are."

_"And I'm proud of you guys..." _Sora simply chuckled with the biggest smile on his face as they ran on and on. Far ahead, they noticed the path extended forever, but that wouldn't stop them from their journey. A long journey that will lead them to new adventures. Sora didn't know what waited for him on the horizon, but whatever it was; he would be ready to face any challenge, along with the Keyblade and his new friends.

"And I'm proud to call you all my friends and teammates."

As they ran into the sunset, Sora could have sworn he heard a familiar voice echoing in his head.

_"Remember Sora, if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, you become something else entirely...You will be the one who will the open the door._

And thus, Sora's journey ended for now, knowing that a light will always guide him no matter where he goes. For as long as the light stayed alive in their hearts, no force of nature could ever stop them.


	10. Anoter Side Another Story: Deep Drive

It began in darkness; Sora was seen at a crossroad of the same dirt path they have been traveling on. He looked at the night's sky.

_Utter Silence_

The darkness appeared again, only for a short moment. Soon it zoomed out on what appeared to be a piece of paper of some sort. Zooming further out, it turned out to be a message in a clear bottle, gently floating in water.

_A Fragment Tale_

_A World without You_

_The Eyes Will Close_

The bottle slowly drifted up to shore, gently pressing against the sand. It was a beach that was unlike anything seen before. In the back, the moon illuminated the beach with a pale light. The beach itself was surrounded by sinister looking, giant branches that bent halfway over the area on each side. On the water were giant stones with giant, pointed ends that stood tall like a building.

In the background were dark, gray mountains standing tall. A giant rock a bit bigger than the size of an actual person rested on the warm sand's bottom. All of a sudden, the middle seemed to flash with what appeared to be a heartless symbol.

The flash lasted for about a glimpse of a second and then, it disappeared. After it disappeared a shrouded hooded figure appeared, out from behind the rock.

He appeared to be the same person Sora encountered from Hallow Bastion. He was focused on something as he looked ahead. The wind slightly blew the figure's hood up, revealing his eye. A strange yellow eye that resembled the sinister yellow eyes the heartless have. The figure slowly walked towards the beach, very slowly, his feet lightly tapping the sand.

_Something So Natural_

A fuzzy faded out the words, which the fade itself was like television fuzz from when a cable line is disconnected. A flash revealed a giant city, a city of darkness. Skyscrapers surrounded every inch of the giant nighttime city. Many of the lights in the windows were also lit up.

It was raining in this city of mystery. It poured hardly, the drops hitting the puddles on the ground, creating small waves with each drop. Some of the neon lights sparkled from the rain. In the distance, another shrouded hooded figure appeared from a distance. He wore the same zippered up, dark cloak like the other one. This one was different, his face could be seen, but his eyes were covered by blonde hair.

He slowly walked through the town, his feet stepping on the puddles. He heard the loud booming sounds of the thunder bellowing throughout the city as he reached the center of the city, he looked up at one building that stood out. It was a giant building with many T.V. monitors above it. The young man slightly looked to his left, noticing a small dark wave appearing on the wet ground.

Soon a shadow heartless came out of the dark wave. However, they weren't the same shadows Sora first encountered. These shadows seemed to stand on both feet, their muscles much bigger than their previous forms. Their antennas were also much longer. This was called a NEO shadow seemed to end up being hundreds of them. They appeared from all sides of the area, covering every ground.

They were ambushing the young man from all corners. It was a thousand to one in this battle. The man appeared to be calm though. Looking up again the person noticed somebody else up there. The person who was up there was another figure, but unlike the others, this one wasn't wearing a hood, but still wore the zipped down jacket. He saw that it was a female.

She too had brown blondish hair long like Kira. Was it Kira? It was hard to tell who this person was as a blindfold covered her eyes, but this person seemed to see, considering she was watching the hooded boy's every movement.

The young man turned his head back to see he was totally surrounded. One of the shadows got on its hands, as if ready to pounce. They leaped towards the hooded figure with its deadly sharp claws out.

Then, the unexpected happened; from his two hands, the young man drew not one, but two weapons that slashed the heartless away. The weapons that the hooded person drew were two Keyblade's, the Oathkeeper & the Oblivion. This person was able to wield two Keyblade's at once. He spun his Keyblades around, slowly walking towards the heartless.

The duel wielder released the grip on his Keyblades, letting them spin around near his hands. He then perfectly grabbed the handles and clashed his blades together. Meanwhile, the blindfolded person stretched her arms into the air, her face looking up at the sky. The rain passed as the clouds in the sky moved away, revealing a meteor shower that poured down from the sky.

A giant heartless symbol in the shape of purple fire surrounded the hooded man which caused the shadows to slowly back away. The blindfold figure slowly slid her blindfold off, getting a good chance to see the hooded figure below. The duel wielder slowly looked up at the blindfolded figure, glancing at her for a few moments. He then spoke up with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Where's Sora?" he demanded.

The Neo Shadows showed no reaction for this man's question and pounced. One Heartless jumped from behind, but the hooded man rushed backwards and cleaved the shadow in two. Another came from the side, but the man turned and sliced it head off without looking. Two more Neo Shadow struck from behind, but the hooded figure back flipped over their heads and cut them clean down the middle. But his work was far from finished.

_...The memory beyond..._

More heartless jumped at him from every direction and the man did his best to avoid them. After sidestepping a few of the Neo Shadows, the man spun around and cut away the dark beasts. The Heartless became restless and started circling around his form while attacking at the same time. The hooded stranger used the Keyblade to block them off and would often kick them to the side to keep them back. A few of the Heartless jumped into the air and the hooded stranger saw them coming.

The man back flipped away to avoid them and took the skies himself. The Heartless followed his lead, which is what he was hoping for. Having advantage in the air, the man cut across several heartless and even tossed one of his Keyblades to spin around the air to cut across the rest of the flying shadows. The man caught the Keyblade and bounded towards the steps of the skyscraper as hundreds of Heartless began to swarm.

Suddenly, the man looked up at the top of the building, remembering the blindfolded person from earlier. The blindfolded girl looked over the edge to see the duel wielder, her brown-blonde hair blowing in the wind. The hooded figure looked at the girl with the blindfold like for a few moments. He then continued moving.

He then nimbly jumped onto the building and ran right up it. He held the Keyblades out at his side as he began to pick up speed, the heartless not giving up their pursued against the Keyblade wielder. The heartless appeared on the building, trying to block his path. The Keyblade warrior slashed through them. More and more join in the chase as he continued to slash through the swarm.

His feet pounded the ground, as he continued to approach the top. Meanwhile, the blindfolded girl walked out to the edge of the building, looking down at the duel wielder, a smirk appearing across her face. 

**XIII**

_"Where's Sora?"_

_"We must find him."_

The duel wielder held the Oblivion Keyblade out as the blonde-brown haired girl waited. The boy throws the Keyblade in a Strike Raid attack, cutting through the heartless in the process. The blind girl took saw this as an opportunity to act as she dove off the edge of the building. 

**12**

_{Gabriel__'s other report}_

_"A creation born of ignorance."_

The Keyblade spun as it reached the top. The blindfolded girl began to fall off the building. On the way down she caught the Keyblade with her left hand and continued to fall. 

**11**

_Behind the Darkness __Door to the Light._

The two figures slowly come at each other at the screen. As they get closer, they exchange glances at each other. The blindfolded girl turned her attention to the ground below her 

**X**

_The Secret Place_

_"His voice...It's left of me."_

_"This time...I'll fight for them"_

The two figures finally passed each other, one still running on the building while the other fell. It became even stranger as flashbacks of the events taking place here began to shop up. 

**9**

_A world between= A forgotten world_

_The gathering_

The next images showed the blindfold girl putting her arms into the air, the hooded figure surrounded by the heartless symbol, the hooded figure talking. Warping back to the present, the blindfold girl continues to fall. Another flash, revealing more strange phrases and numbers. 

**VIII  
**

_The third enemy = Nobody "Who is nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent..."_

The duel wielder continues to run up the building. More flashbacks appeared, including a flash of blue crackling energy from the duel wielder clashing his keyblades together. A black and white scene of Sora from his opening dream opening his eyes, a quick red flash, Sora leaning his head back in the same scene. 

**VII**

**ENDLESS**

_"What took you so long, Tori?"_

_"Can we do it? Against that?"_

More flashbacks with the two mysterious figures passing each other, black and white image of Sora falling with a meteor shower behind him; Kira holding her hand out, Tori looking up. Another flash shows the strange beach from the beginning of the dream. The hooded figure from the rock walks up to another hooded figure who sits on a giant stone.

A T.V. fuzzed faded to another black and white scene of Sora, more red energy, the blindfold girl falling. 

**HEARTLESS**

_"We have come for you my liege."_

_"You are the source of all heartless."_

A fuzzy fade of the duel wielder running up the building, more black and white Sora, the blindfold girl falling again. 

**6**

_The Thirteenth Order_

**Metamorphosis **

_"Sora?"_

_"Sora...why?"_

_"Bruce what are you doing?"_

Flashes of Tori and Sora reaching out to each other, raindrops hitting the ground, the duel wielder looking up at the building, Destiny Islands where an older Tori watches for a meteor fall down from the sky. 

**5**

_Change_

_The Third Key_

The blindfolded women feel down the rest of the way, taking out some heartless as she went. 

**4**

_End of the World_

_"What is this place?"_

_"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"_

_"This is the world's true form."_

_"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."_

The blindfolded girl is about to hit the ground. 

**3**

_Paradise_

_A flash of darkness appears again, revealing one final message._

_"We'll go together."_

**II**

A spire was seen with lightning brightening the place. A shrouded figure spun in from the sky and landed with a flash, revealing it to be Batman, wearing the same clothing as the other hooded figures, his bat ears showing on the hood. He held his Keyblade out with his left hand in a battle stance.

**Kingdom Hearts**

The darkness fades up, revealing the hooded figure from the beach again. He approached the other hooded figure who sat on a rock. The figure on the rock stared at the glowing moon; he seemed to be in deep thought at the moment. The other hooded figure awaited patently for him to respond. Finally, the hooded figure on the rock turned to the glowing eyed one.

The first hooded figure mumbled something, but was not heard. However, words appeared in the darkness again.

**"He looks just like you."**

The darkness faded into an endless ocean that extended far as the eye could. The clouds in the sky covered the darkness. Something floated in from the darkness, a figure who flew at a fast pace. That figure was Sora. He flew over the ocean, his body unconscious. He was lifeless as he flew through the endless ocean. He flew away from view until he was long gone. The words appeared one final time.

**"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."**

* * *

_"I thought there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the day I arrive in that place, the night my friends were separated, my home destroyed I caught a glimpse of something...Something that I'd always dreamt when I was little but had no idea it would be a reality. Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, you become something else entirety... I now know what I've become, not a superhero, not a legend...  
but a symbol that will open the door of light and hope against the darkness._

_The Key to fight Corruption_

**Dearly Beloved -Reprise- Plays**

**THE END**


End file.
